Forever
by MariesFictionFix
Summary: Emma and her family are apart of a very powerful old vampire coven in Quebec. Their leader, Raditch, has ordered Snake to take the family and watch over his territory in Toronto. One day Emma meets Sean Cameron and instantly feels a strong pull to him. Shes never liked humans but theres something about him. Can they fall in love or will the past get in the way? (LONGER SUM INSIDE!)
1. The Quebec Coven

**Forever**

_Summary: Emma and her family are apart of a very powerful old vampire coven in Quebec. Their leader, Raditch, has ordered Joey and Snake to take their families and watch over his territory in Toronto. Both families set up "Home" in Degrassi where the older kids, like Emma and her other older siblings, continue college and her younger siblings start high school at Degrassi High. One day Emma meets Sean Cameron and instantly feels some odd pull towards the human. She's never liked humans for more than food or play toys, they were the reason her actual parents died, but there's something about Sean she just can't stay away from. No matter what her family or coven leaders tell her. The same goes for him. As soon as he lays eyes on the blonde he's enchanted by her. Can these two fall in love and live happily ever after? Or will Emma's or even Sean's past catch up and destroy them? (Semma, Janny &amp; others...)_

**Chapter One: The Quebec Coven**

_Emma's POV:_

It was Friday night and I was supposed to be out hunting and partying after exams with my friends. I was all dressed up for the occasion too! After all it is the start of spring break! I was wearing this sexy tan maxi skirt and a nude colored spaghetti crop top bustier that stopped just above my belly button, showing off my diamond belly ring, with matching heels. My hair was in wavy curls and my make up was done perfectly making my bright hazel eyes sparkle. The outfit showed off my curves and milky white skin. It was supposed to be the _perfect_ outfit for the start of spring break! Took me so long to finish it! Damian was going to go crazy when he saw it. Instead i found myself, with the rest of my huge family, in our leaders house. Apparently he had some big news for my step parents, and they were discussing it right now in his chambers. Lucas and Damian were going to be so _pissed_ I didn't show up tonight.

I was boredly sitting on the couch next to my biological brothers. The oldest two of the family, Spinner and Paige, live in Toronto starting up their long lives. They're my step siblings. Spinner owns a diner and Paige is in her last year of college at Banting University. Sometimes they come for a visit every now and then but something tells me they try to avoid that as much as possible. If it weren't for my little brothers I would've picked a college far far away and never looked back too. Why you ask? We'll get to that later on.

Beside me on my left sat my sixteen year old brother, Blue. He had the same sandy blonde hair as I did but his eyes were dark blue like our fathers. His hair fell around his ears and I was sure he was heartbreaker at his school. Even if he did go to a private, supernatural only, school I was pretty positive he was the schools biggest playboy. By the looks of his black button up shirt and dark jeans he probably had a date tonight that was interrupted by this. What was the name of the latest girl? Holly J? Something like that.

On my right was my other fourteen year old brother, KC. He shared my hazel eyes and blonde hair as well. You couldn't really see his hair though. He was wearing a brown beanie on his head so just a little of his hair was peaking out. KC and I look like our mother whereas Blue looks like our father. Blue and I were a lot more outspoken than KC though. He's quiet but he does have a temper, like the rest of us.

I use to be the quiet shy bookworm type but after our parents died 10 years ago and Raditch sent us to live with our fathers best friend, Snake, I dramatically changed. 10 years ago humans murdered my family. My father was one of the covens leaders and human vampire hunters broke into our house in Montreal and murdered them. I was 12, Blue 6, and KC 4 at the time but I managed to get them out safely. I couldn't help my parents though and that killed me everyday. Raditch thought it best to stick us with Snake, which wasn't a bad home. He and his family were already extremely close to us but it was a hard adjustment especially for Blue and I. KC didn't really remember anything about our old life so it wasn't that hard for him to start a new life in Quebec. Then things started to go even more sour when Paige and Spinner took off and Raditch started pressuring me to date his son Peter. Something about how the _bloodlines of the leaders had to stay together_. Right. As if I'd ever date that creep. No thank you. I don't date anyways. I have 'friends' or 'flings' but nothing serious.

Raditch's office door flew open making the three of us jump in surprise. Snake came walking out shaking hands with him happily. Peter was on the other side and eyes me hungrily when he seen me. Shifting uncomfortably I ran a hand through my hair. _Maybe I should've changed before I came here._

Blue chuckled lightly beside me, "What? Stone still doesn't take the hint?"

Rolling my eyes I grumbled at him, "He's never going to if Radditch doesn't shut his trap." My eyes bulged, "Do you think that's what this is about?!"

Blue raised a brow shrugging a shoulder, "He can't physically _force_ you to marry Peter, Emma. Stop freaking out."

KC chuckled bumping me with his shoulder, "No one can force _Emma Nelson_ to do anything she doesn't want. I'm surprised you're even here."

I rolled my eyes at him, "You two idiots needed a ride didn't you?"

We all fell silent when Radditch, Snake, and Peter walked over. Radditch smiled over us nodding, "Well I have some wonderful news for all of you. Things are about to change in your favor." He looked to Snake motioning for him to take the lead

Snake carefully looked down at us as well until his gaze stopped on me sadly. I stiffened. Something was off about this. It's a weird but something didn't feel right. "Radditch has given us a great opportunity." Snake tightly smiled making me think he wasn't 100 percent happy with whatever news was coming, "He's agreed to let us control his Toronto territory with Joey Jerimiah. We're moving to Toronto and we leave tonight."

My jaw dropped and I stood up quickly, "What?!"

Blue looked wide eyed at all of us but said nothing. KC scowled at Radditch getting up angrily as well. His nose flared.

"We're moving to Toronto?! Tonight?!" He screamed upset, "Have you gone insane?!"

He was screaming at Radditch now, who looked thoroughly annoyed. Ignoring my own thoughts I turned to KC and seen just how upset he really was. He looked like he wanted to cry. This wasn't fair to him. He's a freshman in high school and barely masking friends. He's going to have to start all over in Toronto!

"You need to watch your tone boy." Radditch growled angrily, "Remember your place when you're with me."

KC looked like he wanted to rip Radditches throat out. Peter noticed it too and took a step forward. KC just scoffed before he took off outside to my car. Blue glumly got up and shuffled after him still not saying a word.

I glared at Peter and his father. The look in Radditches eyes told me not to argue but that couldn't stop the fury I felt.

Radditch sighed, "It'll be wise for you to keep your brothers in check when in Toronto, Emma. I'm tired of putting up with the defiance." He raised a brow to Snake, "We'll be over to your house next Saturday to see how things are going. You're dismissed."

With that he walked away. Peter looked back longingly at me but sighed when all I gave him was another glare. _Idiot_. Turning on my heels I stomped after my brothers ignoring Snakes calls.


	2. New City, New Life

**Chapter Two: New City, New Life**

_Emma's POV:_

It was a nice sunny day out with a light breeze. Toronto was nicer than I expected. The sun didn't kill vampires like everyone thought. Granted we are pretty pale and we don't really tan but the son doesn't cause us to burst in flames. It does, however, weaken us and make us tired but not enough to where we cant function in it. That's why most of us lead normal lives, you know aside from the whole: blood drinking thing. Made vampires could only drink blood to survived, but born vampires could survive for a few days on human food. Of course it makes you extremely weak and tired, like the sun, but it helps keep up appearances. Plus se human food was actually tasty. Like Ice Cream.

Crosses didn't affect us but silver stakes, wooden stakes, and holy water did. Those were the things we needed to take caution too. If you were a made vampire a wooden stake to the heart was the only thing that could kill. For born vampires it was a silver stake. All of us got burned when we touched holy water though. Oddly we didn't have a problem with churches or crosses though.

We ended up packing most of our stuff but left the furniture. Apparently Radditch got us a pretty nice house just a few blocks away from the high school my brothers would be going too. It was a three bedroom, two bathroom house with a roomy kitchen and living room. The boys were bunking in one room, so Spike and Snakes four year old son could have his own room. I was bunking down in the basement just until I could find my own place or grab a dorm at the University of Toronto. Apparently the college was only an hour away. Somehow I think Radditch did that on purpose. The good thing was Spinner lived two blocks away in his own house living with his girlfriend, Jane. Another member of the Toronto coven. She was nice though. A bit punkish but we get along. At least I can escape there when things get annoying here. He has a pool. Back in Quebec I had my own place as I went to college and worked at the coffee shop on campus. It was refreshing being on my own. Snake and Spike trying to act like my parents always suffocated me and made me want to act out more. It made the guilt I had for not being able to save them even more unbearable. Now it seems I'm going to have to deal with that all over again until I figured everything out.

Right now we were all busy shuffling our stuff into the house. I had just got my last box out of my red Dodge Challenger and was shuffling inside. The car had been an eighteenth birthday present from my dad. Apparently he had it in his will before he died and it was sent over the night of my party. Along with some very tasty snacks. Deciding Id finish packing later I got dressed to go out and explore Toronto a little closer.

Since it was such a nice day out I changed into my black lacy patchwork embroidery hollow-out grenadine t-shirt that hung off one shoulder. Since it was see through I wore a black lacy strapless bra under it. The shirt was so long it covered my high waisted Jean shorts, stopping just before the hem. The shirt was long sleeved but the shorts showed off my long legs. My long blonde hair fell around my shoulders in waves. I finished off the outfit with a brown leather watch and black sandals. Smirking I grabbed my purse heading upstairs.

Spike was feeding Jack some kind of human baby food in the kitchen as Snake put dishes away. Her mouth fell as soon as she seen me.

"Emma." She scoffed, "Where are you going, dressed like _that_?"

Raising a brow at her I smiled innocently, "I was just going to go to the Dot to see Spin. Relax."

"Emma." Snake barked, "That's- not _appropriate_. The Jeremiah's are coming over for dinner tonight."

"I'll change when I get back then." Grumbling and rolling my eyes I headed out the door to be stopped by Blue, "Your not going without _us_, right?"

I frowned. His eyes were screaming for me not to leave them. Spike and Snake were great but sometimes they got a little to pushy with the step-parent thing. Especially with the boys since they were under aged and still lived with them. I guess they didn't want them to turn into a loose cannon like I did. That's usually when I would come and pick them up. The Step-Parents hated that. The crowd I hung around with at college in Quebec wasn't the best influence. They were party hard, human using, no fucks giving, vampires. Probably not the best people to introduce to my little brothers but we all needed to let loose once in awhile right? KC rushed down the stairs and out the door, Blue following, before I could answer. I caught Spike and Snakes glare before giving them an innocent smile and running after the boys to my car.

When we pulled up to the dot it didn't seem really packed. Which was good. The lest humans the less blood I'll smell. Speeding into the parking lot I parked next to an orange civic and got out with my brothers. Rolling my eyes when I seen KC had brought his school bag.

"KC, seriously, don't you ever stop and take a breather? It's spring freakin break man!" Blue teased and I giggled at him but then frowned.

I seen so much of myself in him at that age. I tried to stay the book worm smarty pants everyone expected but I could forget everything so much easier when I partied.

He raised a brow, "We're starting a new school next week, in the middle of the school year. I don't want to fall behind. You shouldn't either." He snickered, "Snakes teaching there so I'm sure he'll be watching."

Blue scoffed, "Why worry when I have _you_ little brother?"

Shaking my head I led the way into the diner. I was actually super excited to see Spinner. Aside from Blue and KC I was really close to Spin. He use to be the one I would go to for advice when I lived with them until he moved away. There were phone calls here and there but not a lot. That was my fault. I fell into the wrong crowd according to Snake.

The place was actually really packed. More than I initially thought. Which was probably bad for me since I haven't fed in three days. Geeze the smell in here was _incredible_! All the young blood! I could practically hear the it pumping through their bodies. My fangs almost dropped right then and there.

Blue nudged me scowling, "Calm down, Em. Your eyes are turning red. Focus on the food smell. The _human_ food."

Clearing my throat I snapped out of it, "Sorry, sorry." I shook my head, "I must be hungrier than I thought."

"Em?" I herd from across the diner from the one and only Spinner Simpson.

I squealed and ran over to him hugging him tightly. He laughed hugging me back, "I can't believe you actually came! I expected you to stay in Quebec!"

My other brothers walked up behind us smiling. Spinner caught sight of them and smiled wider slapping hands with both of them.

"Couldn't leave Blue and KC. How would they have any fun?" I giggled at him

"Right, right. _Fun_. Dads told me just how much _fun_ you've been having." He raised an eyebrow going back behind the counter to clean some glasses, "Hanging out with Lucas's crew again are we?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance taking a seat at the bar with the boys, "Lucas isn't bad. He just hates Radditch and all of his rules." I raised a brow at him leaning closer, "Which is why we're friends."

Spinner growled lowly at me, "Emma. Stop _saying_ stuff like that." He leaned over to me seriously, "Lucas is bad news. He's a loose cannon, so is his crew and eventually Radditch is going to have to handle them."

I scowled back at him, "Spinner you use to hang out with him when you lived there. Now, all of a sudden, your _anti Lucas_. Yet you're dating his _sister_. What gives?" I rolled my eyes dramatically, "It's not like we're going around exposing our selves."

"I _grew up_." He pursed his lips nodding over to the boys who were attempting to flirt with the human waitress, "You have those two who look up to you, Em. They don't need to be out doing all of that shit with Lucas, or seeing all of the stuff your putting _yourself_ through." He returned my glare, "Are you still dating his little side kick? Damian?"

"Define _dating_."

"Emma!" He growled, "Jesus. You're twenty two, get a grip."

I went to argue with him again, and to remind him he's my brother not my father but was interrupted when three figures walked over to us. Three humans and one of them smelled absolutely fucking delicious. Like nothing I've ever smelled or encountered before in my life. I swallowed hard. Spinner smiled tightly at them sending me a worried glance.

"Spin! Why don't you introduce us to your friend?" The pretty dark haired girl said smiling. She had dimples that showed proudly making her look more exotic, "I'm manny."

Smiling back I took a deep breath shaking her hand, "Emma." Nope. Not her.

Spinner nodded his head at them but still looked at me intently, "These are some friends of mine. Manny, Jay, and Sean. This is my sister, Emma."

The one with grey eyes and backward hat nodded down at me smirking. He was pretty cute and he had the vibe of a bad boy. Jay I think his name is. He was holding hands with Manny so I'm guessing they were an item, "Sister huh? Thought the only sister you had was Queen Stick In The Ass."

I laughed, knowing he was talking about Paige. I mean who else? She was a hard cookie to get use to. Pointing to myself I rose a brow, "_Step_ sister actually."

Jay and Spinner started saying something about Paige but I was completely distracted when I locked eyes with the third human that walked up. _Sean_. He was already staring right at me and when we connected eyes goosebumps ran up my arms. He was _gorgeous_. I mean I've seen some good looking guys, but _this guy _was like the definition of _Sexy_. He had flawless white skin, a hard jawline, dimples that were the cutest, and piercing blue eyes that seemed to burn into mine. His light brown hair fell in waves to his shoulders which made me want to run my fingers through it, and he showed off his hard big muscles with a wife beater and tight button up black shirt with jeans. He looked like he was gonna burst through that shirt though. My eyes drifted down his to his neck and stared longingly at that creamy skin again. It was like it was _begging_ me to bite into it. His heartbeat was echoing in my ears and so was the sound of his blood pumping. The incredible smell that I noticed when they walked up was obviously coming from him. I literally had to grip the table to not jump him right there. My feelings were completely surprising me to no end. This guy was _human_! And I'm freakin _attracted_ to him?! Like _sexually_?! I mean I could feel my body getting all hot and bothered under his curious gaze. That's so wrong! Not to mention _illegal_! Humans were food, friends maybe, but they we were _never_ supposed to have relations with them. I've never even been attracted to one before. I mean he's a definite bad boy I can see that but he's human! The guys that I've always gone for were bad boys like Lucas, once upon a time, and recently Damian but _ALWAYS_ vampires! What the hell is wrong with me today?

"Emma are you okay?" Manny asked frowning from beside me, ripping my attention away from her friend. Jay noticed my gaze and gave me a smirk. Thank god Spinner didn't though. He was too busy taking someone's order at the end of the room.

Clearing my throat I looked at her, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

She nodded taking the seat beside me as the two other guys leaned against the counter, "So where've you been? I didn't even know spinner had more than one sibling!"

I smirked at her, "Try five."

Her eyes widened, "Woah!"

"That's a pretty full house." Jay smirked, "Any room to breath or move?"

Manny rolled her eyes, "Ignore him. I'm glad there's going to be another girl in the group! I mean there's Jane but she's really-"

"One of the guys." Jay smiled at Spinners glare when he came over to catch the end of the conversation

"So Em, you gonna transfer to University of Toronto and finish here? Or what?" He asked looking around probably for KC and Blue. Those two could be trouble sometimes.

I nodded and jumped when manny squealed beside me, "Yay! I'm going there too! I'll show you around! It'll be fun! We can get to know eachother during spring break." She gave Jay an excited look and he just smiled lovingly back at her, "Hey Sean and Jay are having a party tonight at the Ravine! You should come out! _Everyone_ is going to be there."

Pursing my lips I snuck a look back at Sean who was now smiling over to me, "Yeah, Emma, you should come."

The way he said my name made a ripple of pleasure run through me. Who _was_ this guy?

"Aren't mom and dad having some dinner with the Jeremiah's? We _all_ have to go. Paige is coming down." Spinner looked at me sternly raising his eyebrows

I smiled over to Manny, "I'll be there. Maybe around 10 meet me at Spins place?"

She jumped up excited, "Okay! Sounds great. We have to go but here," she wrote down her number and and handed it to me, "Call me when your ready."

With that she grabbed Jays hand and they made their way out. Jay nodded a goodbye. Sean smirked at me sexily, "See you later."

Licking my lips I watched them leave. Spinner growled from beside me, "Really Emma? When's the last time you _fed_?"

I raised my brow thinking he caught me staring at his friend. Close call. Shrugging I got up, "Three days. No big deal we'll just grab something on the way home. Wanna come?" My eyes sparkled up at him

"I have-"

"Pleaassse Spin?! Come _on_ it's been so long since we all hunted together!" I bounced excitedly as I seen him breaking when I gave him my puppy dog eyes, "We can even stop by and get Jane! Yeah?!"

He sighed, "Fine, fine." He motioned for the boys to follow us out laughing slightly, "I forgot how good you are with that look." He sighed heavily, "By the way, you are _so_ not going to that party."

Smiling a little I followed him as he led us away to somewhere safe to feed. Sure, I just wouldn't let him see me go to the party. My mind was so distracted though. I couldn't stop thinking about Sean. His smile, dimples, those muscles. Ugh. So sexy. I ached to touch him, taste his blood even. Vampires, the ones that had control over their thirst, usually didn't have to kill humans when we fed. We can easily seduce our prey into letting us bite them, take enough blood, heal the wound, and then glamour them into not remembering any of it. Control over your thirst usually came around 18 so me and Spin were okay to hunt alone. KC and Blue still had to have a chaperone to make sure they didn't kill anyone. Lately, when I've tagged along, they've been doing good. For some reason tonight though, _I_ wasn't. I was having a really hard time controlling myself. Something told me it was because I couldn't stop thinking about _Sean_. Everytime I thought about him I was reminded of the scent he had and it drove me _crazy_ when I was feeding. So crazy I nearly killed the third guy I was on. We were perched up in an alley way, his arms around me in ecstasy, my mouth drinking from his neck. I forced myself to stop when I felt him slump down and groan tiredly. Woops. Lost drained him too, and I'm still feeling insatiable. After licking his wound clean and healing him I locked my red eyes to his dark brown ones.

"You are going to go home, drink a lot of water, and go to bed okay?"

He nodded mechanically.

"You won't remember any of this tomorrow. You drank too much." I stepped back allowing him to get up, "Go." He walked off robotically

Sighing I cleaned off my face and skipped over to where Spinner was waiting with Jane, KC and Blue. Since I decided to go back for seconds, okay _and_ thirds, they had to wait. They all eyed me warily.

"What?" I asked giving them a look as we piled in my car and headed off to the house

Blue eyed me from the passenger seat, "Nothing. You just seem more hungry than usual. What's wrong?"

"There's nothing _wrong_ I just- um I don't know!" I scoffed, "Maybe I just miss Quebec or something."

"I know what you mean." He grumbled looking gloomily out of the car window at the darkening sky

"What's wrong with you?" Jane teased, "Girl troubles or something?"

"Yeah... Or something." He rolled his eyes

"It's that Holly J girl." KC spoke up from behind him, "He really _likes_ her and when he told her Radditch was making us move she totally flipped out and dumped him."

"KC SHUT UP!" He growled angrily, "She didn't dump me!"

I softened remembering that he had a date that was interrupted when we were pulled into Radditches house. When we pulled up to the house there were two other cars here signaling the dinner party had started, "Well I'm sure if you call her Blue she'd come and visit. There's no rule against that."

He grumbled, "Yeah and _how_ is she going to get down here?"

My eyes sparkled when I got an idea, "I can call Lucas! See if he wants to come have spring break down here! They can take her and bring her back!"

Spinner scoffed, "You'd trust that guy with a _sixteen_ year old girl?"

"Hey!" Jane scoffed at him hitting his chest hard, I smirked, "That's my brother you're talking about. He wouldn't try anything with a sixteen year old. He knows better."

Spinner softened when she glared at him, "Okay well what makes you think he'd come down here?"

"Easy." I chimed in, "Mia. She still lives here right? With Izzy?"

When I first started hanging around with Lucas and his crew, five years ago, I became really good friends with Mia, best friends actually. Or so I thought. That is until she got pregnant, broke up with him, cut ties with us, and fled to Toronto. Lucas and I were pretty torn up when she left. He lost the love of his life and his kid while just another person abandoned me. Guess that's why we turned to each other and ended up hooking up together. It only lasted a week though. We know we're better off as friends.

"Why would he come all the way out here for her, all of a sudden?" KC asked curiously, "It's been like five years."

I snickered at him as we all climbed out of my car and made our way to the house. "Mias the love of his life. Trust me. He'll show up." I winked at Blue who smiled back, "And I'm sure he won't mind bringing Holly J."

When we walked into the house I don't think any of us were really prepared for the '_Excitement_' everyone was obviously having. Snake was in the kitchen with Joey getting all of the food ready. He even, apparently, brought some blood. Caitlin and Spike were enjoying a glass of wine in the living room and they smiled over when they saw us coming in.

Caitlin came over hugging all of us squealing, "I can't believe how long it's been! I can't believe you guys are actually here!" Her eyes widened at me and she hugged me again, "You've certainly grown up Emma!"

"Yes well I was only _fifteen_ the last time you saw me." I grumbled earning an elbow from Spinner

She didn't seem to hear me though, "Craig's _so_ excited to see you guys!" Her eyes sparkled, "I can't wait till you meet Angie either! She's sleeping at home right now with the sitter but soon."

We all nodded awkwardly until we heard yet a another squeal run down the stair. Blue, KC and I all made eye contact. Uh oh. _Paige_.

She ran straight into Spinners arms bouncing happily before moving onto each of us. She skipped Jane though but somehow I didn't think Jane minded. They never got along. Complete opposites those two.

My eyebrows rose a bit when I seen who was awkwardly standing behind her, sipping on a beer. Alex Nunez. Well that's odd. Alex use to hang around the group with Lucas and I. She was just as womanizing as him. It's really entertaining that she's hanging around prissy Paige. Did I miss something?

Paige glanced at what we were all staring at and smiled wider grabbing her hand, "Guys, Alex and I are kind of..."

"A thing." Alex chimed in smiled at her

"What?!" KC and Blue gasped at the same time.

Spinner and Jane already knew so they weren't shocked. I, on the other hand, wasn't really shocked either. Something about that mad since. They were opposites but opposites attract right?

Paige started to 'explain' the relationship to a very confused KC as Blue tried to stifle his laugh. Spinner went over to talk to Joey and Snake. Jane was over by Alex enjoying a beer and then there was me. Awkwardly still standing by the door. Really wanting to book it out of here. I'm not a very _family dinner_ kind of person.

I poured myself a shot of tequila and downed it quickly. Slamming the glass down I poured another.

I turned curiously when I heard a soft chuckle from behind, "Emma Nelson. Look at you." He eyes down my body slowly as if admiring it, "It's certainly been awhile."

Downing the shot I smirked up at him, "Craig! It has been awhile." He's grown up a lot too. His muscles toned out, hairs still curly but a bit shaggier, and he had a nice layer of facial hair, "You look good." Not as good as _Sean_ though... Okay time for shot three.

"So do you." He smiled taking a sip of his beer, "What are you up to now? Still trying to save the rainforest?"

I laughed, "Of course! Who else is going to? Its not my major anymore but its still a passion." I eyed him down, silently wishing I could just make my way to that party Manny was having, "So I hear you're some sort of Musician now? Exciting."

"Yeah actually. Finally living the dream." He smiled shifting closer to me, I tensed, "you should come see me play some time. It'll be fun."

This was going to be a _long_ night.


	3. The Ravine

**Chapter Three: The Ravine**

_Emma's POV:_

Two hours of eating human food, trying to keep up with boring small talk, and trying to stay awake we still found ourselves at the dinner table. My eyes were slowly dropping as i listened to Craig go on and on about something he was planning this break until I jumped from a kick underneath the table. Glaring I noticed it was KC who was trying to get my attention. He motioned his head toward the window where, somehow, Blue was waving his arms around frantically trying to get our attention. Somehow the sneaky little bastard had managed to swipe my keys and was motioning for us to go out the back. KC managed to slip away easily seeing as he wasn't realy talking anyway. Craig was still going on and on not noticing this little scheme we had planned. I apologized to him and excused my self to go to the bathroom. When I was sure no one was paying attention I slipped out the back door and over to my car that was parked a few houses down. Thank god for that.

Laughing, I texted Manny to meet us, we piled in heading and headed for Spinners. Hopefully we can turn this night around.

"We're going to be in so much trouble when we get back." KC laughed from the back seat as we followed Jays civic to the Ravine.

"When isn't Emma in trouble with the Simpsons?" Blue teased from beside me earning a glare

"I'm not _always_ pissing them off." I rolled my eyes, "Just sometimes they think they can control everything. It's annoying."

"Sure, sure." Blue rolled his eyes but they got big as he eyed the party we pulled up too. Even though we parked a bit away we could still see everyone, "Woah. All humans. Does this town have _any_ vamps?"

Biting my lip i nervously looked to my brothers as we got out. I was use to being around humans all the time but these two went to a private school. They were hardly around humans especially when it involved drinking and partying. Maybe I shouldn't have brought them. I was definitely going to have to keep an eye out. They've never had any problems but then again they've never partied with just humans.

Manny and Jay walked over hand in hand. He nodded and went over to the party to meet up with some guys. Manny smiled at me, "Ready to have some fun?"

"Ready." I smiled back at her nodding to my brothers, "These are my brothers Blue and KC by the way. Thought they could use some fun too."

"Of course! Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the group." She looped her arm through mine and led us over to the party.

It was a huge one. She was right it looked like everyone was here. Everyone was either crowded around the bonfire or trying to crowd around the tables with the booze. There were some people sitting on the cars that were parked closer over. I'd probably rip anyone's throat out if they touched my car. It was the last thing I had of my dads. Many led us over to the picnic table where her friends, I'm guessing, were hanging out. Jay and Sean were there talking and drinking a beer with a few other guys. There was a red headed girl sitting next to a pretty light brown haired one. They both smiled and got up Manny walked over.

"Hey guys, this is Emma and her brothers Blue and KC." She nodded at the girls, "This is Ellie and Darcy. They're friends from school. Emma just transferred here from..."

"Qubec." I answered happily taking a beer from her and sipping on it as I sent little glances towards Sean. Those feelings were back with a passion.

I snapped out of it when I noticed Darcy saunter over to Blue and smile seductively, "So _Blue_, that's an _interesting_ name."

He smirked down at her, "So Darcy, I guess it is." He looked to KC and I who were watching in entertainment and smiled, "I'll be back guys."

Darcy looked take aback when he left and frowned a little. Until she went after him. That kind of irritated me. Hopefully Blue doesn't do anything stupid.

"He'll be fine. Darcy's harmless." Manny giggled, "This is supposed to be fun for you too ya know." Her eyes brightened as she grabbed one of the shots her other friend, Ellie, had poured, "Here, loosen up!" She giggled, "Bottoms up!"

I smirked and took the shot down with her chasing it with my beer. It's been five minutes and I could already tell I was going to like this girl. She's spunky.

The party went on for another hour and I _still_ couldn't bring myself to talk to Sean. Right now I was leaning up against a tree glaring at Ellie as she stroked his arm and laughed. What were they a thing or something? Gross. This feeling was so _odd_. I've never felt anything like this before. Usually when I was interested I just went for it but there's something about him, something different. Anyway it didn't matter. He's human. Nothing can happen _what so ever._

Darcy was still pining over Blue which was starting to amuse me. There was only a two year difference between them I guess but Blue just didn't seem interested. He was trying to dodge her but she just didn't take the hint. It looked like he was clicking well with Sean, Jay and their friends though so I guess that was a good thing. KC on the other hand didn't look like he was having so much fun. He just sat alone on the picnic table anxiously casting a glance at a certain brunette with glasses. She was human obviously but she was cute. Brains and beauty I'm guessing from the glasses.

I walked over and sighed as I sat down next to him, "Why don't you just go talk to her?"

He jumped a bit when he heard my voice and looked at me sheepishly, "I- I don't know what your talking about."

"KC, she's cute." I took a sip glancing back at Sean earning a smile when we locked eyes, "Just go over and introduce yourself."

"She's human Emma." He shook his head looking back at her, "What's the point?"

I nudged him, "Come on. I'm saying _introduce_ yourself, say hi," I rolled my eyes at him, "Not fall in love. You can have _friends_ KC."

He looked at me shyly until I rolled my eyes and pushed him off the table. He stumbled but caught his footing sending me a glare, "Go." I teased, and he did.

A few minutes later I didn't notice when a certain someone took a seat next to me. The smell was the first thing I noticed. The delicious, hot, sweet smell of his blood made my skin tingle. I looked over to see Sean smiling down at me with those cute dimples. My breath hitched and I could feel my heart beating fast and hard.

"So are you having fun?" He asked curiously, "You don't really _look_ like the type who's use to coming around places like this."

Smiling I laughed lightly, "You'd be surprised if you met my friends in Quebec. They're pretty... Crazy." I bit my lower lip, "You'd definitely get along."

He laughed taking a sip of his own beer, "Do you like it here? So far?" He looked at me closely, "Must be tough leaving your whole life behind. Friends, family," he sipped, "Boyfriend."

"So far it's been worth it I guess." I smiled at his comment, "I'm not missing anything."

"Good." He nodded over to Jay and Manny who were cuddling by the fire, "Because I'm pretty sure Manny has her claws in you already."

I nodded excitedly. I liked Manny. Maybe it's because I've never actually had a best friend but I'm pretty sure she's best friend material. Human or not I like her. Mia was really close to me when she lived there but even then we didn't have that comfortable bond. If I'm going to have to stay here, away from all of the people I'm use to, surrounded by humans, I might as well pick one I know I'll get along with.

When I turned to him to say something else I noticed how intently he was looking at me. Safe to say I shared that intensity when I looked back. I don't even know the first thing about this guy and he's already got wrapped around his finger. My gaze slipped from those beautiful blue eyes down to the soft kissable lips. All I wanted was to crash mine down on his and jump his bones right then and there. By the looks of him I could tell he felt the same way. Both of us were stirring fire in each other. I'm glad It wasn't just me feeling like this. Before I knew it we were slowly moving towards another, both staring hungrily at the others lips, aching to taste one another.

"Emma!" Someone barked making me jump away from him and get up quickly from the table

What the hell was I about to do? _Snap the hell out of it, Emma_! This guy is human! You do anything and you could get a lot of people killed! Including yourself!

I looked over to see who called my name and seen Spinner angrily stalking over to me. Jane, Paige, and Alex were with him too but they all stayed on the other side as he came over. _Oh great_. Just what I needed right now. Sean came over to my left side and I shot him an apologetic look.

"Spin!" I faked enthusiasm, "You guys made it!"

"Seriously, Mom and Dad are pissed you guys ditched out. You're in for it when you get home." He looked over to Sean and glared. Sean just glared back which made me have to stifle a giggle, "Em, what are you doing over _here_ anyway?"

I'm sure he didn't mean with _Sean_ personally. He meant hanging out, getting close, to humans when I should be keeping an eye out for my brothers. They were fine though! Contrary to everyone's belief they didn't need to be baby sat 24/7.

I shrugged grabbing an unopened beer and shoving it into Spinners chest, "Trying to have a good time. Try it, Spin."

He just shoved it into Sean's chest, who was eyeing between us, "I'm not here to drink. I'm here to get KC and Blue. _You_ can stay as long as you want but _they_ are still underage. You shouldn't have brought them here in the first place." He growled in annoyance, "I'm taking them home."

Grumbling I stalked off towards my car. I didn't want to leave but he was irritating me and I was starting to get a headache from the rush I had with Sean. What the hell happened to Spinner though?! When he was in Quebec he was like best friends with Lucas! They partied, hunted, killed, and wreaked so much havoc together it almost gave his parents _and_ Radditch a heart attack. Now he's all of a sudden Pro-Radditch and Anti-Lucas and Fun? What is happening? Am I the only one who thinks Radditch is a dick?

I didn't notice Sean follow me over here. He must've noticed I was upset or something. Huffing I leaned against my car trying to get my breathing under control. I didn't even want to move here in the first place. If I had my way I'd be done with all of the covens. Their rules, guidelines, Radditch, all of it wasn't worth anything.

"You okay?" Sean asked leaning beside me

I scoffed, "Just peachy." I shook my head not being able to hold it in anymore, "It's not like I'm _trying_ to be a bad influence on KC and Blue... We've just been through so much. They deserve to have fun and loosen up. Spinners parents," I shook my head, "Put a lot of pressure on all of us."

"I get it. You're just trying to be a good sister." He shrugged, "It's better than what my brother did. He just left my ass here and took off to Alberta with his girlfriend when I was still in high school." He shrugged, "I ended up doing okay but still. It was shitty."

Smiling I crossed my arms, "What are you doing now?"

He grinned proudly, making my heart skip a beat, "Jay and I are in the middle of getting the papers to own Tony's Repair Shop downtown. That's been the dream for awhile."

"Grease monkeys." I rolled my eyes faking annoyance, "I should've known."

He laughed rolling his eyes, "What are you doing then?"

Shrugging I turned on my side to look at him, "I _was_ going to be an environmentalist. Save the trees and all that." Rolling my eyes i snickered, "Thats more of a hobby though I guess. Now I'm finishing up my fashion major." I motioned to my outfit, "Made this one all by myself."

He smirked, "Well you're _definitely_ talented."

I blushed deeply, my heart pounding, as he let his gaze run up my body. I had no idea why I was confiding to him or anything for that matter. All I know is that there's something different about him. Something I don't think I can stay away from. I've never been so intrigued by a human before but he's... Something.

He leaned down kissing me deeply, full of want and need. I balanced myself up placing my hands on his neck deepening the kiss, crashing our tongues together. Right now I didn't care if he was human or whatever. This kiss sent chills up my spine and goosebumps down my arms. I've never felt so exhilarated before.

He broke the kiss leaning his forehead against mine. We were both trying to regain our breathing. His eyes were full of want and so much more as he gazed down at me. I'm sure my eyes mirrored his. Smiling I nodded for him to follow as I opened the back door of my car and climbed in.

He chuckled getting in, "This is _your_ car? Impressive."

"Of course." I smiled widely, "It was a gift from my dad before he passed away."

Sean nodded looking down. I didn't mean to make the mood change. Just answering a question, but it's sweet that he cares. I slid closer to him placing my hand on his cheek so he'd look at me. When he did I smiled and kissed him slowly. When I moved my knee around him to straddle him I nearly heard a growl. He slid his hands up my waist and tangled them through my hair as he deepened the kiss. My hands moved underneath his shirt needing to feel those hard muscles. Like me, he was still wearing what I seen him in earlier and that just wasn't right. Too many layers.

He groaned when my hand snaked over to his belt to begin unbuckling them. He broke the kiss looking deep into my eyes, "Are you sure?"

I'm almost positive he's done this with other girls. He looked like the bad boy player type so where was the ravishing? What's he waiting for? Why was he just handing the control over to me? Not that I minded. Ive been wanting to do this since I laid eyes on him.

I answered him by taking my lacy shirt off and throwing it into the front seat. Sean's eyes widened as he took in the sight of my body. He moved so he was on top kissing me hard as I pushed his clothes off. It didn't take long for me to get all of his clothes off and vice versa. He was completely naked now, as was I. Our clothes were thrown around the car in disarray. I could feel how hard and big he was as he kisses down my neck. It was pressed up against my thigh and my body was aching for it. I've only been with two other guys but Sean felt _so much_ bigger. My legs wrapped around him moaning in need as he crashed his lips back down on mine.

He slipped into me so easily I almost lost complete control right there. Even though I had to take a few seconds to adjust to his size I wasn't prepared for the pleasure that ripped through my body, or the complete bloodlust I felt. The smell of him was driving me insane. All I wanted to do was drive my fangs into his neck but I managed to keep that part of me under control.

Sean kept whispering sweet things in my ear, gently kissing and nuzzling. Seriously almost came right then and there. He started rocking his hips in sync with mine earning a husky moan. His head hung down between my neck as he was grunting and breathing hard.

When I tightened my legs around him moving faster he growled, "Fuck, Em. You're so tight."

"Oh god." I squealed as He picked up the speed, plunging deep into me as I clawed his back in need, "_Sean_!"

I could feel the orgasm coming and I knew I was going to come hard. Suddenly he grabbed onto my waist and upper back flipping me on-top, plunging even deeper hitting my g-spot. I cried out in a shriek of pleasure as I came above him for the first time. I've never came so hard in my life before. Something told me that wasn't going to be the last.

My body fell forward onto his as I tried catching my breath. His hands slid down my stomach gripping my hips and he pushed into me again. We were both panting and covered in sweat as we worked on the next orgasm. Digging my nails down into his shoulders i trembled and gasped as the next powerful orgasm built up and washed over me causing me to scream out loudly shouting his name. Sean cursed and shouted my name as he jerked coming inside me hard. Once I collapsed, again, on top of him he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my head. It's safe to say that we were both in an unbelievable bliss. That was incredible. Nothing I've ever experienced before.

"Woah." Sean sighed trying to catch his breath, "That was..."

"Amazing." I leaned up on him kissing his chest lightly before slowly moving off of him

He frowned but sat up with me. His hand rested on my thigh as he leaned in to kiss from my cheek down my neck. My body was getting hot all over again.

"Can't we just stay here?" He kissed my lips quickly, "Just a little bit longer."

Smiling I ran my fingers through his hair, "My step parents are already pissed." He frowned, "But we could hang out tomorrow?"

He looked a little disappointed but nodded kissing me again before putting his jeans and wife beater back on. After I had my bra and shorts on I quickly got a pen that was in the front, grabbed his hand, and wrote my number down.

He smirked at me before kissing me again, "So now that you had your way with me I suppose this is the part where I get kicked out?"

Rolling my eyes playfully I nodded, "Sure but I'd love to have my way with you again. _Soon_."

He laughed wholly as he climbed out of my car but leaned back in before shutting the door, "Goodnight, Emma."

With that him and _all his glory_ left.

The whole ride home I was flipping out. I can't believe what I did. Seriously broke like _so many_ laws Radditch laid out. That was never a problem for me before, but that was only when it came to _feeding_ from humans. Not _this_. _This_ is so much different and _so_ much worse. Still though I didn't want to _not_ see him. Everything that we did ran through my brain again. I can make this work. I've hidden things from the coven before. Piece of cake, right?


	4. Cat's Outta The Bag

**Chapter Four: Cats Outta The Bag**

_Emma's POV:_

Obviously the parents were pissed when I got back. Snake looked like he wanted to rip my throat out at one point. I got an ear full from both of them before I was allowed to go to bed. Still don't see what the big deal is. It's not like the Jeremiah's were some big powerful family in the coven. If they were Radditch wouldn't of sent us over here to help them control this territory. And seriously Craig was so boring. I couldn't really care less about what he was doing. Not when Sean was on my mind all night.

Since Spinner was busy working at the dot, and I obviously needed a break from my parents Jane thought it would be fun to have a little pool day. I'm glad she's at least on my side. Spinners so uptight now about everything it's good she's still the same fun party girl. They balance each other out. We even invited Manny. She and Jane were pretty close which made me like this girl even more. Jane doesn't usually hang out with humans. My brothers were out trying to meet some of the locals before they started school. I'm sure KC was hanging out with the girl he met last night. Hopefully he'd make friends.

Jane was wearing a simple black bikini. Her brown hair up and no make up. She had just got out of the pool to go in the house and get some drinks. Manny was wearing a tight little red bikini that tied on the sides. It complemented he body perfectly. She was sitting beside me tanning. My bikini was dark blue and white striped with bright yellow strings and it tied into yellow bows at the sides. The belly ring I was wearing was a silver scorpion with diamonds covering it. I had sunglasses on and was in the shade a bit. Just cuz the sun didn't kill us didn't mean I wanted to be in it 24/7.

Manny leaned up and smiled over to me, "So, how were things with _Sean_ last night?"

My face flushed red, "What?"

"Come on, Emma!" She rolled her eyes, "I seen you guys go over to your car! Spill the beans, Nelson."

"Okay, alright." I shushed her hoping Jane didn't hear any of that, "We... Kind of hooked up." I seen that look that meant she was about to start squealing so I quickly put a hand on her mouth and she giggled, "But be quiet because if Jane finds out we're both dead."

"Cuz of Spinner. Right." She nodded and then whispered excitedly, "So how was he? I mean if he's anything like Jay then l- freakin fireworks!"

I giggled, "He's... Amazing. I don't even know how to explain it. I've never felt like this before. Not with anybody." I scoffed a little, "I've known him for a day and he's already got me like this. I'm screwed."

"That's Sean Cameron for ya." She sighed leaning back over, "Quite the ladies man. Something tells me your different though." I looked over to her curiously, she shrugged, "In all the years I've known him he's never been speechless about a girl. He's never _cared_. When jay and I questioned him he got all flustered and locked himself in his room. Never reacted like _that_ before."

I blushed again biting my lip, "Wow." Then something popped into my head worrying me, "Whats with your friend Ellie? Are they like seeing each other or something?"

Manny burst into laughter, "In her dreams maybe!" She shook her head, "They hooked up _once_ in high school. He was drunk and she was interested but that's it. She's been pining over him ever since. Trust me, you've got nothing to worry about. He's _not_ interested."

I was about to say something when Jane walked over happily with three beers. She smiled and sat down between us, "What are we talking about?"

I cleared my throat uncomfortably, "Umm-"

"I was asking Emma where she gets her clothes." Manny bounced up happily, "Seriously. We need to go shopping together."

Jane smiled leaning back on my chair, "Emma _makes_ all her clothes. She's majoring in fashion now. Always had quite the unique style according to, Spin."

I snickered at Jane then smiled at Manny, "I'll let you come over one of these days and raid my closet. You might find something you like."

Janes eyes brightened and she slapped my arm slightly, "Oh! How bout Wednesday night? Paige said they're throwing a party at her place. We can meet at your house and get ready?"

"Fun but won't Spinner be totally against it?" I grumbled

"Just don't bring the boys. I'll talk to him." She softened at me a little, "He's just worried about you."

"Sure, sure." I got up abruptly walking into the house, "I'll be back."

As I was walking over to the bathroom the doorbell rang. When I opened it I had to stop myself from frowning. Craig Manning's stood there leaning up against the door frame. He was wearing a white t-shirt, red plaid button up over, and jeans. He smiled wide at me eyeing down my body.

"Hey Emma. Wasn't expecting to see you here." He raised a brow, "Missed you last night."

"Right. Last night, sorry about that." I shrugged, "Just thought I should meet some of the locals."

"The locals can be pretty tasty if you ask me. Maybe I can show you around some time." He smiled wider, "You know so you can make up for last night."

_Ew_. I had to suck down a gag that was itching to come out. Seriously this guy was laying it on way too thick. I'm also pretty sure Spin would stake him right here if he knew he was hitting on me in his own house. Still, I guess I had to be polite because his parents were friends with mine and close to Radditch. Ugh.

Sighing heavily I narrowed my eyes, "What did you need Craig?"

"Lookin for Spin. Needa talk to him." He shrugged

"He's at the Dot working. You might be able to catch him there if it's not too busy." I narrowed my eyes at him when his gaze locked hungrily to something behind me

Turning I seen Manny standing there with an unreadable look on her face. She was planted, stone like, to where she was standing. Not moving an inch looking between Craig and I. That's odd. Do they know each other?

"Manuela Santos." He whistled, "My how you've grown."

"Cr-Craig." She swallowed, "Didn't know _you_ were back in town."

Was that fear in her voice? Was she scared of him? Well I mean she _should_ be scared of him but not openly like this.

He looked like he wanted to step inside but intercepted, "Spins at the dot, and we're getting ready to leave. I'll see you later Craig." With that I shut the door in his face and turned to Manny

She looked absolutely terrified. "Manny what's wrong?"

She walked over to me and latched onto my arms hard, "Emma promise me you won't see Craig, ever. At least not alone." She took a deep breath, "It- it might sound crazy, but he's _dangerous_. Really _really_ dangerous."

_Oh shit._

"Manny, how do you know him?"

"We- we kind of had a- a thing is high school but it's fuzzy now. I can remember things that he did." She had tears in her eyes, "Bad things Emma. He's a really bad guy."

"Manny calm down." I took a deep breath with her, "Just breath. He's gone now."

"Yeah- wait. How do _you_ know him, Emma?" She looked at me suspiciously, "He said he missed you last night? Was he one of the people at your house?"

"His family are all old friends of Spike and Snakes." I tried to act like it was nothing but I'm sure she seen through it. If she knew what Craig was, then she's gonna put the pieces together. This so wasn't good.

She whipped away from me, "Old friends?! Is that some kind of _JOKE_?! He- he- he's not normal! Are you- What is going on?!"

"Manny." I hissed at her, "Calm down. Tell me exactly what Craig did, okay?"

"He freakin bit me Emma! He's a vampire!" She hysterically screamed, "It sounds crazy but he is! I know what happened and if your families are so close does that make you one?!" When I didn't answer her she screamed, "Emma!"

"What is going on?" Jane ran in and eyed the scene, looking between Manny and I suspiciously, she turned to Manny, "What's wrong?"

"Oh my god! Are all of you vampires?!" She shrieked putting her hands on her head crying

"She knows." I growled, "Apparently Craig got to her in high school. Took advantage. He's sloppy."

"I can't believe this." Manny huffed out, "I'm going crazy. That's it. Crazy. Or drunk." She looked between Jane and I terrified once more before fainting and landing hard on the ground

Jane groaned, "Guess the cats outta the bag with her then."

An hour later, after she woke up, we finally calmed her down and convinced her we weren't evil creatures. It was still hard for her to wrap her head around all of it but she wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs anymore which was good. Apparently Craig had fed off her a couple times in high school and did a shit job at glamouring her. She never told anybody about it, not even jay, which was good for the both of them. If Radditch, or any leader in the coven for that matter, found out she knew she'd probably be killed. That's another one of the rules. Obviously I wasn't going to say anything to anyone about her knowing but now she's another human, life, I feel responsible for. Even Jane does. We promised her we'd protect her and we would. Manny was actually kind of interested in how we all worked. The legends the humans had were way off.

"So... You guys can have kids?" She asked sipping on her beer, "And age and everything?"

Jane shrugged, "Pretty much. Only born Vampires can get pregnant. If your turned than you're sterile. The girls anyway. We all can age though. We just age a lot slower than humans."

"So what are you guys then? Made or born?"

"I'm a made vampire. My brother and I were turned awhile ago in Quebec. This one though," Jane nudged me, "She's a born. Her parents were pretty high in the coven too. Next in line to take over completely."

I snickered shifting in my seat, "Yeah before they were murdered. Now we're here."

Manny eyed me sadly, "Doesn't that mean you'll take over? Or one of your brothers?"

"I'd never agree to do that." Shaking my head furiously, "Running the coven, that was my dads job not mine. I hope my brothers feel the same way too."

"Doesn't Radditch like want you to marry his son or something?" Jane asked shivering, "Gross."

"Not gonna happen." I rolled my eyes, "_Ever_."

"I still can't believe this." Manny shook her head laughing lightly, "Wow."

My cell rang making us all jump. I smirked over to Jane when I noticed the caller ID and answered, "Lucas. How's it going? Miss me yet?"

"Obviously." He huffed on the other end, "Your the only one who can keep up with me, Nelson. When are you coming back?"

"Who knows." I grumbled but bounced excitingly as I remembered a very important something, "Lucas! You guys should come down _here_!"

"What? Emma-"

"Come on! It'll be fun. I've already met a bunch of people you might like." I smiled at Jane, "And I'm sure your sister misses you." She rolled her eyes at me, "Aaaaaaand you know who else I'm thinking you could track down?"

He growled probably sensing where I was going with this, "Emma she doesn't want me around. I tried for _three_ years. I came down there all the time just to get thrown out or yelled at. I can take a hint."

"Who cares! Mia's gotta grow up. You deserve to see your daughter and I deserve to have my best friend out here for support or whatever." He groaned but I just went on, "We'll have some fun. Maybe you could loosen Spin up. He's turning into Snake."

"Fine." He grumbled but I knew him too well, he was excited, and I was determined to get Mia to let him have a second chance

"One more thing?"

"What?" He sounded apprehensive

"Do Blue a solid and get Holly J Sinclair out here. And be nice! I think he really likes her."

He groaned for real this time, "God, you're lucky I like your brother because that girl makes me want to stake myself. Why can't your brother like normal girls?"

"Because _we're_ not normal." I smirked, "Duh. What'd you call for anyway?"

"Oh. Right." He cleared his throat, "It's... About Damian."

"What about Damian?" I asked boredly, "He in some sort of trouble or something?"

"Not trouble _per se_." He cleared his throat again, making me roll my eyes, it not like I actually liked the guy we were just friends with benefits, "He's fooling around with Becca."

"And?"

"Aren't you two like together or something?" He snorted, "Thought you should know."

"No." I scoffed, "He can do whatever he wants. So can I. Anyway, when can you guys get down here?"

He laughed lightly, "Guess we'll be there Friday night or something. I'll talk to the group and Sinclair and see what's up. Tell Jane to get prepared." He laughed and hung up

Grinning I turned back towards the girls with a smirk, "Seriously, now the parties gonna really get started Friday. We should host it here! It'll be fun."

"Isn't Radditch dropping by Saturday?" Jane asked

"So?" I rolled my eyes, "All the more reason. Come _on_. If you say it was your idea Spin will do it."

She just sighed and nodded earning a squeal from me, "Yay! Good! Manny you'll love them!" She just smiled at me, "They're pretty much like Jay and Sean only vampire version."

Seriously every party Lucas throws is epic. I'm so glad he agreed to come out here. He was closest thing I had to a best friend back home. We were pretty close and not having him here to get my mind of things was kind of bumming me out. Maybe I could talk to him about Sean? He might know why I feel like this. Then again Lucas probably dislikes humans as much as I did. I didn't really hate them but I blamed all of them for my parents dying.

Jane groaned again getting up and walked over to the kitchen when my phone rang again, "Is that Lucas again? Jeeze are you two like seeing each other or something?"

Looking down I noticed it was Sean who was calling. My heart rate sped up and I bit my lip, "It's not Lucas." Manny smirked at me when I got up knowing exactly who it was, "Um I'll be right back."

I ran outside and walked over to the far side of the pool where I was sure Jane wouldn't be able to hear me before I answered.

"Sean?"

"The one and only." He laughed, "Are you busy?"

"No not really." Suddenly I was nervous. Even when I wasn't physically around him he made me nervous. Jeeze. Flashes of last night came flooding into my memory and I cleared my throat, "What's up?"

"I wanted to... Maybe..." He cleared his throat too, "ask you out... Like on a date... tonight."

Was he nervous?

"Of course!" I tried not to sound so excited, and like a little school girl who just got asked to prom, but I was! Sometime a girl just can't help it! Especially when the guy looks like Sean Cameron, "You can pick me up around 8? At Manny's?"

"Okay 8 at Manny's." I could practically hear him smirk at the other end, "See you later, Em."

When he hung up I couldn't help the grin that came across my face. Something about this felt so right. He felt right. I don't care if it's wrong.

"Emma!" I jumped at Janes yell, "Come on!"

Later on, after I fed so I made sure I didn't do something I'd regret, I found myself shuffling through my clothes at Manny's. If I didn't want anyone to find out we were seeing each other I had to pick Manny's. Snake would be all over him if he came to the house.

Manny was trying to help me sort through everything but I'm pretty sure I was too nervousness to listen to her options, "Emma calm down. You'll be fine. He's gonna love whatever you wear." She. Walked over eyeing everything, "Wow, you really do have a gift. These are all gorgeous!"

Sighing I grabbed the one I thought would look the best and started to change. It was my white to navy blue ombré maxi skirt, and 3/4 sleeve lace floral crop top stopping just above my belly button showing off my pearl belly button ring. My hair was in tight curls and I wore matching white pumps with the outfit. This little outfit earned me an A in one of my classes in Quebec. My professor was pretty impressed with it. Not everyone can work with lace and chiffon like I can. What can I say? It's an obsession.

Smiling over to manny I got an idea, "You know, I'm working on this dress right now and I think it'd look great on you. Your body type is perfect."

She squealed hopping over to me, "Really?!"

"Yeah!" I giggled at her reaction, "You could wear it to the party Wednesday. I have something else in mind for the one Friday."

She looked at me with wide eyes as I finished up getting ready, "Seriously Em, you're gonna give Sean a heart attack." She looked at me carefully, "Are you going to tell him? About the vampire thing?"

"Eventually." My shoulders dropped, "Maybe. I don't know. If he knows then he's in even more danger. Or what if he just... I don't know-"

"Stops seeing you?"

"Yeah. I just want to enjoy him a little more." I bit my lip, "If this is love than I want to be sure before I spill the beans."

There was a knock at the door and Manny broke out into another dimple showing smile, "Well than by all means Miss Nelson, go and make sure. Have fun!" She called before I walked outside

Sean's eyes widened when he seen me making me blush deep red. He was wearing a simple, yet sexy, white vneck t-shirt and jeans. His muscles bulging out like always. That smell was there too. That wonderful intoxicating aroma. Seriously if I didn't taste him soon I was probably going to end up killing someone on one of my hunts.

He cleared his throat, "Wow... You look... Beautiful."

Smiling brightly I laughed nudging his shoulder as I walked to his car, "Shut up."

He ended up taking me to see a movie and then we went to dinner. We talked about almost everything over dinner. He opened up about his family, and his life in Degrassi even his life in Wasaga. He's been through so much I'm surprised he's stayed on such a good path. He told me how ecstatic he was to finally have his own shop. They had finished the paper work earlier today and were officially owners. I convinced him to take me over there and show me around. That's where we were headed right now.

Much to my surprise I even opened up about my family. I kept it simple though. Not mentioning anything about vampires or anything like that. Just that my parents were murdered when we were all kids and SS sent us to like with my dads best friend, Snake. Even explained the animosity and tension between myself and Spike and Snake. The pressure they constantly put on me to be perfect or even 'Innocent' was too much for me to stand. Caused me to rebel and act out most of the time. Like tonight for instance. It was odd. My brothers picked up in that kind of behavior I guess, but it's not like they were acting a certain way because I was. They had their own demons to deal with. Which is why the three of us stuck together.

This was such a normal human thing to do. Dinner and a movie. It's been quite awhile since I've allowed myself to even be this close to a human for fun. I tried to keep my distance but something's changing inside me. I didn't mind it.

When we pulled up to the garage I was surprised. It didn't looks like those average worn down repair shops humans usually had. It was actually really nice. It even looked like they had certain areas in construction.

Sean came over to my side of the car and took my hand once I got out. Smirking he looked up at the building proudly, "It's not much but it's definitely the dream. We're expanding it out and changing the name though. That's why we have all this construction stuff."

"Ya don't say." I grinned at his excitement as he unlocked the doors and disarmed the alarm, "And I just thought it was a fashion statement you grease monkeys were trying to make."

He snickered at me pressing me against the now closed doors, "You have quite the _attitude_, Miss. Nelson."

My arm snaked around his tight chest as I ducked underneath his arm, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Mr. Cameron. Have we finished the tour?" Looking back I sent him a playful glare

Groaning he walked back over to me bringing my body closer to his again, "Through there is the garage and little bit past that is Jays office. Over there's the bathroom and behind you is my office. Okay, tour over."

When he leaned down to kiss me I slipped out of his grasp innocently earning a growl. Of course I wanted him as bad as he wanted me but I also wanted to have some fun first, "That's your office?" I leaned my body up against the door, "This one?"

Before he could answer I slowly slipped my lace crop top off dropping it to the floor revealing a tight strapless navy blue bra. I seen him shift slightly and swallow hard as I ran my fingers under the top hem of my maxi skirt slowly dropping it around my feet. Under I was wearing tight matching lace panties that tied in a little bow at the front. I was also wearing matching thigh high stockings that attached to the garter belt. My heels and belly button ring were still on as well. I smirked when I seen the pure look of shock, awe and lust on his face. _Thank you Victoria's Secret_.

Opening the door I walked into his office, which was completely empty except for a desk and two chairs one on each side, and sat on his desk facing towards him. He was still standing there unable to move. I giggled.

Spreading my legs to him I leaned back further, "Are you gonna come over here or what?"

Sean growled coming into the office and hungrily kissing me, moving his hands all over my body. He broke the kiss to trial down my neck and rip off my bra, biting at my nipples once he buried his face. I moaned in delight once he trailed kisses down my stomach ripping off my panties but leaving my heels.

Shivering, I leaned back all the way, spreading my legs wider to him as he bent. He pulled my legs up and over his shoulder so he could reach over and gently tease my clit. Then, using both thumbs to push me apart, he began to lick and suck causing me to nearly lose it. Pleasure rippled through me as I choked on a moan and a whimper. He lightly nipped causing me to wrap my fingers through his hair and scream in ecstasy.

I could practically feel his smug little smirk as he made me come again. So this is him getting back at me for being a little tease. One of my hands gripped the edge of the desk tightly as he was devouring me. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably. He was gripping my hips tightly as they arched up meeting with his hungry mouth. _I was so close._ He brought two fingers up and slowly pushed them inside earning an animalistic moan and jerk from me.

He stood back up finger fucking me as he slowly kissed his way up my torso, nipping at my nipples again. I squealed in delight as he crashed lips back down onto mine and quickened his fingers. I'm sure my nails were leaving marks as I raked them down his arms in need.

"_Christ_, Sean!" I gasped and squealed grabbing a hand full of his t-shirt, "Please!"

"Please what?" He kissed my forehead as he went deeper, "Tell me what you need, baby."

"You!" I screamed as I felt the next orgasm coming hard, "Sean! Now!"

I'm pretty sure I almost ripped his fucking jeans off right then and there. When they were finally off he plunged deep and hard into me. The desk was jerking around because of how hard he was going but neither of us cared. I came fast and hard this time. My entire body jerked as I let out another wail gripping Sean's shoulders for dear life. He had brought my upper body back up to his when he plunged deep inside me. Lifting my ass he plunged deep once more and came just as hard as I did. My whole body melted against his as he held me while we tried to catch our breath.

My bloodlust was always worse after sex, but it was especially bad with him. My fangs wanted to drop and I was pretty sure my eyes were red as I listened to his heartbeat steady. I closed my eyes silently willing myself to calm it down. I'm not feeding off of him no matter how badly I wanted to. Sean's not food.

Once I was sure my eyes were normal I looked up to see him already staring at me intently, "What?" I ran my hand up his chest curiously

"Your just... Different from anyone else." He pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear, "I've never felt so comfortable with someone before."

"Is that a bad thing?" I tilted my head curiously. I knew how he felt. This is like the second day of knowing him yet I'm pretty sure I was falling fast and hard.

"Depends on how you look at it." He smirked down at me lightly kissing my nose, "I think I'm falling for you."

I looked at him intently before answering, "I think I'm falling for you too." And I was. Which meant I need to tell him soon. I can't keep something like this from him. I feel like I'm lying to him.


	5. This Is So Wrong

**Chapter Five: This Is So Wrong**

_Emma's POV:_

It was nearly four a.m. when I finally got home so I decided to sneak in through the window in the basement. Sean had dropped me off at Manny's at 2 but I seriously needed to feed so that's what I did before I came home. When I was satisfied I tried to quietly drop in but seriously it wasn't that easy. "Shit!" I nearly crashed to the ground if it wasn't for a pair of strong arms that caught me.

I looked up strangely to meet KC's questioning gaze, "You alright?"

"Of course. Just lost my footing." I laughed as I brushed myself off, taking off my heels and piercing putting them away, "What are you doing down here at this time anyway? Thought Snake and Spike would have you guys locked away in your room."

He scoffed plopping down on my bed, "They're pretty mad that your still doing the things you were doing in Quebec but Blue and I managed to handle it. We just had to promise we'd get to know the locals our own age and stuff. And absolutely no ravine parties." He rolled his eyes but looked to me shyly, "That's why I was waiting down here for you. I need some... Advice."

I pulled up some tight black sweats under my skirt and a tank top over my top before I took the top off. Sadly my lingerie outfit was ruined. Sean literally ripped them apart.

My brow rose as I came over to sit next to him, "What kind of advice?" He looked embarrassed and I nodded nudging him a little, "Girl advice huh? Is it about the girl from the Ravine?"

He wouldn't look me in the eyes but I seen how excited he got when he said her name, "Claire. She's... Amazing. We have so much in common. You know aside from the whole _she's a human_ thing." He frowned, "That's what I need advice about. I..."

"Like her." I finished lowly for him, completely understanding, "It's illegal."

KC was already in bad graced with Radditch. Radditch was just itching to find something to banish KC for and this was it. If he found out there'd be no stopping him and that's what worries me. I'm such a hypocrite, because I've been seeing Sean, but it's different with KC. I just wanted to protect him.

"I know it's illegal, Emma. And wrong. So wrong." He huffed plopping down in my pillows, "That's why I'm so confused. If it's so wrong and horrible then why does it feel like it's _meant to be_? I try to stay away from her but it's like something's pulling me _too_ her. Why does it feel so good?"

_Million dollar question, kid._

Sighing I brought him over to me in a side hug so we were cuddling like we use to when he was a kid, "Can't answer that, K. All I can say is you need to be _careful_. Radditch is just itching to boot you and there's only so much I can do. In the end you're going to do what _you_ feel is right, I'll support it no matter what, just promise _to be careful._"

KC sighed heavily before hanging his head on my shoulder and yawning, "Promise, Em. Night."

Four hours later I could hear Snake and Spike screaming for us to get up. Seriously? Who wakes up at 8am on spring break. Looking over I seen KC curled up on the left side of my bed completely knocked out, no hearing her at all. I rolled my eyes. I swear that kid could sleep through anything.

Blue ran downstairs and flew through the air landing on the both of us with a plop. KC and I both groaned in displeasure and he just snickered, "Get up lazy asses! We need to figure out what's on the agenda for today! Cuz I am not staying home with the Parents." He rolled his eyes dramatically

"Sorry Blue." KC yawned, "Heading to the library today. I wasn't kidding when I said I didn't want to fall behind here."

He rolled his eyes again groaning and looking to me for help, "What about you Emma?! I know you've got something up your sleeve."

Shrugging I leaned back into my pillows. The morning was going to be spent with Paige hopefully getting to know what's new with her. As annoying as she was we were still sisters and I wanted to make sure she was happy. Sean was taking a half day at work today so we were going to head to the beach for a bit around noon. Nice and far away from anyone in the coven hopefully. It's not like I could tell Blue that though. _Oh hey bro, can't hang out with you cuz I'm ditching you for a pretty hot human that I think I'm falling in love with._ Yeah. This sneaking around business is pretty irritating. Maybe I could just stick him with Paige when I left. You never know. They could end up getting along now.

"Actually I was planning on heading to Paige's for a little bit this morning. You could tag along. I'm sure she'd love to see you." I smirked at the horrendous face he was giving me, "But at 12 I told Manny I'd make her a dress for the party. I'm going to her place to get the measurements and stuff."

He groaned loudly yet again earning a pillow to the face from KC, "You two suck. What am I supposed to do now? Stay here all day?"

"Why don't you try and meet some new people, Blue?" I nudged his arm as I got up to get my clothes and everything ready, "You never know, you might _actually_ find some people you like."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Guys my own age and all that. I understand," he shrugged, "I just don't want moving here to cause the three of us not to hang out anymore. We use to hang out all the time."

Once I packed the beach bag for later I put it in the closet so no one saw it. The bikini I picked was sure thing to make Sean squirm. I was going to wear it under a simple white flowy cropped tank that stopped just above my belly button (the straps to the shirt were wide enough to hide the bikini straps), a flowy pink skirt that stopped in the middle of my thighs, a simple pink Jewell belly ring that had my family crest hanging from it and black strappy sandals. The bikini was a light Aqua color and the top, which looked like a tight push up bra, was held up with three small straps. The sides of the bottoms were held with the same straps. The goal today wasn't really seducing Sean but if it happened it would definitely be a bonus. I also packed an extra set of clothes that were a little bit more comfortable to wear back from the beach. As I put the bag in the closet I looked over to Blue sighing. He can't really think that just because we moved we're gonna grow apart?

"Blue we're not going to drift apart. The three of us are way too close for that." I came back over to sit next to him, "You guys are my little brothers. I'm not going anywhere and if you two do then I'll tag along."

KC laughed, "Great. Thanks Blue. Now we're never going to get rid of her."

Sending him a glare I huffed, "That's it. Now you both are coming to Paige's with me." Before they could object I ran off into my bathroom, "Nope! You're coming with me! Go get ready!"

I could hear the painful groans as they trumped up the stairs. That's what they get. Seriously nothing could stop me from hanging out or spending time with my brothers. Blue and KC are everything to me. That's why I came with them when Radditch made Snake move here. Obviously I wasn't just about to let them go without me. I protected them when they were little and that's still my job to this day.

After I finished getting dressed and doing my hair I was headed up stairs to make sure the boys were ready. I wasn't kidding about them coming with to see Paige. There's no way I was going alone. Before I could make it up there though my phone rang. I smiled when I seen who it was.

"Sean, I wasn't expecting to hear from you _this_ early." I sighed as I sat back down on my bed, "Not that I'm complaining though."

He laughed, "I just wanted to make sure you got home okay. And to make sure we we're still on for later."

"Of course!" Bouncing excitedly I gathered my things up getting ready to head to my car, "You and me alone at the beach. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good." I'm sure his smirk was loud and clear from the other end, "So I'm picking you up at Manny's then at 12?"

"Yes sir. I'll be waiting there for you."

"_Em_." He suddenly sounded worried

My brows furrowed, "What's wrong?"

"Why do I feel like we're sneaking around? Like you're hiding something?" He cleared his throat, "Do you have a boyfriend in Quebec or something?"

"Sean!" I huffed getting up and walking around the bed, "Of course not! I wouldn't _be_ with you if I did!"

"I'm sorry! I just- then what's wrong? What's with sneaking around?"

He sounded worried and kind of upset which made my anger dissipate. How can _I_ be angry at _him_? He's been honest with me. I'm the one that's lying through my teeth about who I really am. No matter how much I liked- even _loved_ him I can't tell him who I really am. He'd be killed! Or worse freakin turned. I wouldn't wish that on him. All of his friends are human! He'd have to watch them die, he'd have to become a killer himself. The only way we can be together is if we sneak around. Even if it did make him suspicious or upset. I guess it's selfish of me but I really didn't want to lose him.

Sighing I leaned up against the wall, "I swear I'm not seeing anybody else. I can't believe you'd think that but I'm not. It's just my family." Clearing my throat I continued, "They're pretty... Conservative I guess and protective. It's been rough lately between me and them I just don't want them to get in between _us_. Can you understand that? Can you _trust_ me?"

"Okay. Yes of course I can." He still sounded a bit apprehensive but mostly relieved which made my heart ache a little bit. _God I'm such a crappy person! Why can't I just stay away from him?! _"I'm sorry. I just- I don't know I guess it scares me to think about loosing you. To think about you not being around anymore. It's crazy because we've only known each other for like three days but that's just how it is for me."

"I know how you feel. It's the same for me." My voice was small now feeling horrible for lying but what else am I supposed to do? Get him killed? "We're crazy." I lightly chuckled

"We are." He laughed with me, "But that's okay. We can be crazy together." I herd someone shout his name on the other end causing him to sigh, "Gotta go. Jay needs my help with something. I'll see you at 12 though. Bye, Em."

"Bye Sean."

When he hung up I groaned. Seriously how do I get this hung up on a _human_ in a matter of _days_?! There has to be something wrong with me. Something serious. _Ugh_. I jumped up when I herd my brothers calling my name from upstairs for me to hurry up. Rolling my eyes I grabbed my bags and headed up there to go over to Paige's.

Once we were there things were pretty uneventful. Paige was just ecstatic to see us. Alex was indifferent. Probably sensing we were just here to get out of the house. They did tell us how they became a couple though. Met at a party and a drunken dare ended up being the best night of their lives. Ever since then they've been a couple. They seemed happy so there were no objections from me. Paige was super excited about hosting her party tomorrow and even asked us to help set it up. The boys, surprisingly even KC, didn't object. She was even telling me how since I lived here now it was only a matter of time before my opinion about humans changed. She was sure I was going to end up loving them and had a pretty good idea I was softening up to them because she knew who I was hanging around with. _She's a bit late on that one obviously_. Spinner has the biggest soft spot out of all of us for humans though. Probably because when he was living in Quebec and hanging out with Lucas he killed a lot of them. So this new found personality is probably out of guilt. Not that anyone in my family ever wants to touch on that though. That's another reason no one in my family liked Lucas, but neither of us have _killed_ anyone lately. Not for a few years actually. We both just had so much anger in the beginning that we couldn't control. That's why we were such good friends now. We understood where it all came from. I doubt my family would get that though. They get how messed up I was after my parents were murdered but I don't think they understood to what degree.

After a few hours we finally left. I dropped off KC at the Library and Blue at The Dot before I headed off to Manny's. She was grinning outside waiting for me basically bouncing up and down. She all but pulled me out of the car when I parked and pulled me inside her apartment.

"Why are you so excited?" I giggled sitting down as she grinned like a mad woman at me

"So how did the date go last night?!" She squealed ignoring my question, "Jay said Sean didn't get home till like 2 or 3!"

"How do you _think_ it went?" I raised a brow at her laughing lowly, "It was amazing obviously. We actually talked a lot about our lives. We learned a lot about each other. He's an amazing person. He showed me the shop too."

"Oh they're so excited about it." She nodded, "Once they get going a bit I think they want to expand it. Like make a chain of garages or something. It's exciting." She laughed and her eyes sparkled, "Jay talks about it endlessly but I don't mind. I love seeing him so excited and happy."

"It is. Sean's so passionate about it too. I could see it in his eyes when we pulled up to it. Just made him all the more sexier."

"_Oh_ ew." She scrunched her nose up, "You guys did _not_ do it at the garage." My face flushed and she rolled her eyes, "Great. Now I'm never going to be able to go in there with a straight face."

"Shut up." I smiled, "Just don't go into his office."

She was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She looked at me and smiled as she walked over to open it, "Speak of the devil."

There Sean stood in all of his glory. He was in a simple white v neck shirt, jeans, and had on a sexy leather jacket. God he's gorgeous. Smiling he nodded to manny, "Hey Manny. Emma here?"

"Of course she is." Smiling she motioned towards me with her head

We locked eyes smiling at each other like teenagers in heat, "Ready?"

"Always." I got my bag and hugged manny before walking out, "I'll see you later! Bye!"

Taking each others hands we headed off to his car and to the beach. It was pretty packed, obviously because of spring break, but I couldn't sense any vampires so that was a good sign. We ended up finding a spot that was a bit away from the crowd anyway. Once we set up our little area, Sean sitting on a towel in nothing but trunks sipping a beer, I quickly took my clothes off revealing my suit excitedly getting ready to jump into the water. I was putting my hair up when I felt someone wrap their arms around me tightly.

"Is this punishment for earlier?" Sean groaned in my ear kissing from my cheek down to my neck

Giggling and shaking my head I turned wrapping my arms around him, "Wasn't my _intention_ but if that's what's happening then sure."

I sighed into him as he kissed me deeply, "You're way too beautiful." He held me tighter, "It's not fair to punish me."

I smirked at him and wiggled out of his grasp walking back towards the ocean, "Well maybe if you catch me I'll stop punishing you."

Around four we were both pretty wiped from wrestling around in the ocean so we decided to go back to his place. It was a fun trip though. Aside from swimming and messing around we just laid together and talked. Already I just love being in his presence and talking with him about everything. Well everything we could touch on that wasn't about the Vampire thing. Once we were at his place I quickly changed into short pink shorts, and a black tank with a lace back. Jay must've been at Manny's or something because i didn't hear or sense anyone else here. I did notice my car out front and my keys on the counter when we got here though. They must've dropped it off for me earlier. Sean was already laying down on his couch in black sweats when I came out. He smiled when he seen me and I just plopped down next to him letting him pull me to him so my back was to his chest.

"You and Jay have a really nice apartment." I mused as I looked up to him, "You guys are pretty close huh?"

It was really nice. They had leather furniture and a big plasma screen in the living room. A really nice roomy kitchen. The bathroom was simple but pretty big, and there were two other rooms adjacent to it that I was assuming were Jay and Sean's bedrooms. In the living room, and kitchen, there were multiple car magazines sprawled out everywhere. It was obviously a boy apartment but non the less nice.

"We're almost like brothers." Sean shrugged from behind me, "We've been through a hell of a lot together. Use to wreak havoc together in high school until I left. Quite the team actually."

"Left?" I looked up at him curiously frowning when I seen his jaw clench

"There was a shooting at the school. This kid, Rick, went completely psycho. He was pretty hated in school ever since he put a girl into a coma. We all picked on him- bullied him I guess." He cleared his throat, "Rick came after me and some friends but I managed to wrestle the gun away from him. Not before he got shot though. He died."

Silence fell. He looked so sad and haunted just telling the story. I didn't like the far away look in his eyes. I knew that look too well. That numb distant look never helped anything. I shifted so I was straddling him and lifted my hand to trace his jawline.

"Hey, that wasn't your fault." He looked to me sadly, "It _wasn't_, Sean. We all make our own choices and we all have to live with the consequences. _He chose_ to do what he did. You were trying to protect your friends and yourself. It's _not_ your fault."

His jaw clenched again but he nodded and leaned his head down so our foreheads were touching. I caressed his cheek and looked up to his eyes, "Is that why you left?"

He nodded, "I couldn't handle it here anymore. Everyone was treating me like some kind of _hero_," he sneered the word, "But I didn't feel like one. My parents live down in Wasaga and I decided I needed to fix things with them, make amends, and work on myself before I came back here. That's what I did. Jay understood and he was more than happy to help me out when I decided to come back." He shrugged moving his arms up my sides squeezing slightly, "Now I'm here with you."

I smiled at him adoringly, "You sure are something, Mr. Cameron."

Swiftly he brought me down on the couch so we were laying back to front. His arms were securely around me and I sighed when I felt him kiss my head. Even just laying here cuddling with him felt so perfect. Like everything I've ever wanted _or_ needed in the world was right here. Everything about him seemed to fit so perfectly with me. Tears sprung to my eyes and I stiffened in his arms. A realization hit me dead hard in the face.

Quickly I got up shaking my head furiously as I tried to wipe the fallen tears. Sean got up with me, looking at me worriedly and confused, "Emma what's wrong?" He turned me around and looked even more shocked when he seen me crying, "Why are you crying?"

"Sean, we can't see each other anymore." I choked out finally

"What?" He brought my head up with his hands, "Why?"

"I'm- I'm _dangerous_, Sean."

He looked taken aback by this but he didn't separate from me or let me wiggle out of his grasp which was what I was _trying_ to do. Being this close it was incredibly difficult for me to do what needed to be done. Of course I knew what could happen to him as soon as I started this little affair. It didn't stop me though. But now that I've spent time with him, made love with him, _fallen in love_ with him it's so different. It's like he's _apart_ of me now. Something so special my heart aches at just the _idea_ of him not being around. Radditch would have his head if he ever found out. _Nothing_ about this relationship can move forward. If he stays with me his future, his _life_, is over. That's not fair to him. I can't take him away from everyone, _everything_, he's ever loved or worked hard for.

"Shouldn't _I_ be telling _you_ that, Emma?" He scoffed lightly, "You're _not_ dangerous. You're amazing."

"No I'm serious, Sean." I tried to control my breathing. I've never wanted to be human so badly in my entire life. If I was _human_ we could actually have a _future_, "There are things about me and my family, about my _past_ that you don't know. You _can't_ know. You'll get hurt or- or _killed_." I shook my head again, "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. You have to understand-"

"Emma _stop_." He barked over my blabbering, "Whatever it is your afraid of or hiding from you can tell me. You know you can trust me. I'll _protect_ you, okay? _I can handle myself._ You don't have to worry about that. You don't have to worry about me. Don't try to push me away when we're _just_ getting somewhere with each other. I'm _not_ going to let you go without a fight." Before I could object he pulled me into a deep kiss making me forget all about my hysterical argument, "Don't push me away, okay?"

Closing my eyes tightly I gave up letting him take me into a tight hug, "Whatever you need to tell me you can say when you're ready. I won't push you. I'm not going _anywhere_, okay?"

Nodding, without a word I let him lead me back to his couch and lay us down. We just cuddled there silently. Now I know I'm going to have to come clean soon. I don't think it's possible for me to leave him. He wouldn't let me if I tried. We've both gotten too close to each other. I just hope we can find a way for this too work.

The next thing I know I'm jumping awake from the shrill sound of a ring. Sean's arms were securely around me still making me smile. Looking to the clock I noticed it was nearly 7 o'clock. We must've fallen asleep after my mini break. He groaned behind me when my cell shrieked again. Laughing I quickly answered so I didn't disturb _sleeping beauty_ further.

"Yeah?"

"Emma! Thank god! I've called you like five times already!" KC frantically yelled. I frowned when I heard the yelling in the background. I could tell it was two different voices. It was too far away and angry for me to understand what they were saying but I did recognize one voice. _Blue_. I shot up from the couch again gathering up all of my things quickly.

Sean was up as soon as I left his side, "What's going on?" He noticed I was on the phone and frowned

"KC what the hell is going on?" I picked up my keys, "Who is Blue fighting with?"

"Snake!"

"_Snake_?" I squeaked confused, "What the hell? Why?!" Sean was already at my side with his arm around me and his brow furrowed silently asking me what was happening

"I- I don't know! I wasn't here for all of it! All I know is Snake found him at the ravine with some guy named Drew and apparently they were drinking amongst _other_ things. If you catch my drift. With no chaperone or anything." He sounded frantic and upset, "I've never seen Snake so pissed! I was at home talking to Spike when they came in and Snake nearly threw Blue up against the wall. They almost got into a _physical_ fight but now they're just screaming. Where _are_ you?"

"I'm on my way, KC. Give me 10 minutes. Do not get into with them! Tell Spike to stay away from them too." I ran out to my car with Sean tailing me, "And call Spinner! He'll be there before me so he can handle it until I get there. Okay?"

"Okay. Alright." He took a big breath and hung up.

Sean looked down to me worriedly stroking my back, "What happened with Blue?"

"KC said Snake found him at the Ravine." Shaking my head furiously I opened my car door, "They sound like they're at each other's throats. I'm sorry I have to leave."

"I understand. Your brothers need you." He kissed me quickly before letting me in my car and closing the door, "You want me to come down with you? Just in case?"

"No it's fine." I quickly kissed him again after he nodded, "Spin and I can handle it. I'll call you later though."

I drove as fast as possible to the house trying to think of ways I could calm Snake _and_ Blue down. Usually KC was the one with the explosive temper but every once in awhile Blue let his out which was twice as worse as KC. No one could really calm the two of them down except for me or spinner, and vice versa. I've never experienced Snake being on the other end of the screaming match with Blue though. Usually he's in one with _me_. Blue was usually the one who trying to calm the situation down. KC was the one standing there panicked when one of us fought. Just because he had his own temper didn't mean he liked to see us fight.

Pulling up to the house I took a big breath and rushed in. Jane and Spike were standing with KC at the end of the room who looked extremely irate. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was scowling at Snake. Jane looked extremely annoyed and Spike looked like she wanted to cry. On the other side of them was Snake, Spinner and Blue. Blue was pacing back and forth utterly livid. I could almost feel the hostility seep off of him. His eyes were shooting daggers at Snake who was currently screaming at him. Snake was already tomato red from the yelling and anger of tonight. Spinner was standing in between them calmly trying to appease the situation.

"Do you have any idea how serious this situation is, Blue?!" Snake yelled, "You could've exposed us! Or even worse, you could have _killed_ her! What were you thinking?! Oh right. You weren't!"

"I was just having fun with Drew! We didn't even feed! We were just messing with her! With the glamour!" He yelled back scoffing, "Jesus I'm not that stupid! I wouldn't put us _or_ them in jeopardy like that! Give me _some_ credit."

"Why the _hell_ would I give you any credit? Huh?" He scoffed, "You _and_ Emma have been nothing but trouble lately. Thank god for KC because without him I probably would've lost hope a long time ago! Right now he's the only one with any kind of sense!"

"Dad!" Spinner barked at him

"Snake." Spike scolded from behind, "Stop it!"

When he turned around he finally seen me standing there in silence. I didn't think it was possible for him to look any more pissed but apparently it was. It was like all of the blood rushed up to his face at once. He took a step to me wagging his finger like a mad man. I simply raised an eyebrow at him waiting for the screaming.

"I hope you're happy! All that running around and partying you've been doing has completely rubbed off on him!" He growled pointing back to Blue who was looking at me apologetically, "Your little antics and attitudes are nothing but bad influences on them! This is _your_ fault!"

"My fault?!" I placed my hands on my hips, "Have you gone _completely insane_ Snake?"

"Emma." Spinner said lowly as if trying to warn me to just back off and take it

I sent him a glare too, "No! I'm sick of being told how much of a bad influence I am! I'm not! Even in Quebec I wasn't!" Now my voice was raising and I was screaming at both Spinner and Snake, "When KC and Blue were with me I never did _anything_ that would put them in harms way. Just because we hung out with Lucas didn't mean we were out killing people and getting drunk every single night! I know not to have them around all that! But sometimes we need a release and we need to have fun and let loose. If you had seen what we did then _maybe_ you'd understand."

"Emma! Do you really think your parents would have approved of all of this?! You don't think they knew all about Lucas and his friends when they were alive? They did! And the things he was doing, the things _you've_ been doing, are all dangerous and reckless! What the fuck has been going through your brain lately huh?! Or are you just that stupid! You kill humans for sport-"

"No we don't Snake." I growled, "We haven't killed in years. I'm not saying the things we've done, the things _I've_ done, are at all forgivable or justified, but I am saying that aspect of it is all in the past. My friends understand what I've been through. They've been through some pretty shitty things too. We help each other through it."

"_You help each other through it._" He scoffed again looking at me with a scowl, "Your parents loved you guys. They wouldn't have wanted you to become some party girl that teaches her brothers how to do all of this. They would want-"

"They're dead Snake!" I bellowed out with so much emotion in my words it caused everyone to jump and get quiet, "Just stop bringing them into this."

Spinner had walked over to put an arm around me in support. It's been awhile since he's done this but I'm sure he still knew when I needed him. And this was definitely one of those times. I hated it when anyone brought my parents up. I hated talking about them, remembering them, remembering how they died, how I couldn't save them. Every time they were brought up my heart aches. I know they wouldn't be happy with some of my decisions but I'm trying to be better.

"I can't stop bringing them into this. Not if you continue to act the way you do." Snake took a deep breath then looked to Spike and back to me, "You can't live here anymore."

My heart sank, "You're... Kicking me out?"

"Snake!" Spike squeaked out looking to me with teary eyes. Blue and KC looked too shocked to say anything just like Jane.

"Yes. You can't stay and continue to be like this in front of your brothers. It's not right." He looked to Spinner who just as shocked as I was, "I'm sure Spinner will let you stay until you get a more permanent place. This is for the best Emma."

"Dad! This is ridiculous!" Spinner was furious now, he had one arm around me but the other was madly waving at Snake, "Your answer to all of this is kick her out?! Move the closest person they have away?! That's what you think will help them?"

"They'll all get over it! This is what has to be done-"

"Snake there has to be another way!" Spike cried, "She can't just leave! This- this is a new town a new place! We have to stick together!"

"She should've thought of that before she acted like a damn fool." He was glaring at me now which caused me to have to stifle down an eye roll, "When and if I feel that you can be around them then you will be around them. Go get your stuff." With that he grumbled up the stairs, "When I come down I expect you to be gone."

Spike ran to follow him but stopped in front of me, "I- I'm sorry Emma. I'll talk to him, okay?"

When I nodded robotically she turned to Blue and KC, "Go into your room. Spinner and Jane will help her with her stuff." She hugged me, "I'll talk to him. Just give him a few days to cool off, okay? He's worried and upset. We're all out of our element here."

Again I robotically nodded at her and watched as she and my brothers silently walked up the stairs. Snake really just kicked me out. I didn't expect that at all. I can't believe this. Granted things between Snake and I haven't been the best but I never thought he'd kick me out for something like this. For once it wasn't even my fault.

Spinner squeezed my shoulder as he led me and Jane down to my room. I still had the boxes down there from when we first moved here a few days ago so we just started piling my stuff in there. Jane was helping me put all my clothes into the boxes as Spinner took everything to the car.

"This isn't a bad thing." She gave me a slight smile, "It'll be fun. And you won't have your parents breathing down your neck all the time. More freedom."

"I'll try and look at it that way." I sighed shaking my head as I put some picture frames in a box, "My brothers are going to have a rough time. I wish they could come too."

"Well in Quebec you didn't live with them. They were fine, right?"

"Yeah but in Quebec they had friends and went to a private school. They had a _life_ in Quebec so when they were with me it was easy and fun. We never did anything too bad. Lucas really isn't like that." Crossing my arms I leaned on the wall, "I mean here they don't have their friends, they're in a public school around a bunch of humans, and I'm not going to be here anymore. I don't know what happened at the ravine with Blue but it's not like I take him hunting and killing every night with Lucas. Snake just likes to be over dramatic. Obviously he's having a rough time coping with being here. He was trying to let loose. He just did it the wrong way."

"The really wrong way." Jane mumbled, "Messing with humans like _that_ is trouble."

"Like _what_?"

She raised her brows, "Sexually. He was like _making out_ with her and stuff. We can't do that with them. Humans aren't meant for _that_ with _us_."

"You talk like it would be disgusting if we did do _something_ with them." I was talking lowly not really trying to make this a topic but a lot has happened today. My emotions are running rampant right now.

"Emma, _it would be_. We're _vampires_. We can't have a relationship with them like that. Do you know how many people could _die_ because of it?" She stopped packing and narrowed her eyes at me, "Why are you asking all of this? I'd think _you_ of all people would get it. I mean you don't even _like_ humans."

"I use to hate them. It's different now though. Lots of things have changed." Even just thinking about Sean made my heart flutter and stomach drop. I've never experienced anything like him before. At all. It may be illegal according to Radditch but I really want it to work out. I'm falling in love with him. That means I can't just run away.

Jane narrowed her eyes, "What does _that_ mean?"

"Nothing." I waved her off as I picked up one of the last boxes, "I was just-"

"Emma don't lie." She crossed her arms, "Is that where you've been all this time?"

"Jane-"

"No seriously. Is that what you and Manny have been whispering about and everything? Why it took you so long to get down here tonight? Where you were all day?" I tried to maneuver around her but she stopped me, "Tell me the truth Emma."

"What if I have been?"

"Emma! This is so wrong! You can't be seriously sneaking around with a human! You can get banished or killed!" She grabbed the box putting it on the bed before grabbing my shoulders, "You have to stop whatever it is your doing with whoever it is! Seriously! You're smarter than this!"

"Jane! It's different with him! Sean's not like anybody I've ever met. He's so sweet and kind but at the same time he's hard and mysterious. Amazing. Everything about him interests and fascinates me." I looked deep into her eyes, "I think I'm falling in love with him."

"_In love_?!" She groaned, "Why'd you tell me that? Now if I tell you too stop seeing him _I'm_ gonna feel like the bad guy." She groaned again, "Did you say _Sean_? Oh great! Seriously?! One of Spinners friends? He's going to love that!"

"You can't say anything to Spinner!" I shook my head furiously, "Or anyone Jane! This is already bad and the more people that know the worse it's going to get. I- I just need some time to think about what I'm going to do."

"Leave it to Emma freakin Nelson to fall in love with a human." Rolling her eyes she laughed dryly, "That's the last thing I expected from you. But I guess you can't help who you fall in love with."

"This is so wrong." I groaned putting my face in my hands

"It is." She put a hand on my shoulder, "But you'll figure it out. You always do. Right?"


	6. Crazy Little Thing Called Blood

**A/N:**_First I just wanted to apologize for taking forever to update! I'm trying to multitask but it's not working out so well lol I'll try to make the updates more consistent I promise! Thank you guys so much for all the awesome reviews! I really appreciate it! Thank you! Those reviews really make me want to keep going:)_

** ISntSheLovel0007****: **_Thank you so much for your review! I'm a big fan of your stories! Love them! I actually like your suggestion a lot too. I'm finding where I want to incorporate it right now but definitely stay posted! _

**Chapter Six: Crazy Little Thing Called Blood**

_Emma's POV:_

After getting kicked out of my house Spinner and Jane helped me move my stuff into their spare bed room. We put all of my clothes away but the rest of the stuff I kind of just left in the boxes. Maybe I'll just move onto campus and be done with all of this drama. My brothers are the closest people I have, and I seriously don't care what snake says, I'm not leaving them alone. Not even when I start school and possibly move onto campus.

The next morning, around 8, I woke up to the sound of Spinner trying to get me out of bed.

"Emma!" Spinner yelled from my doorway. He looked at me with a smirk before barreling into my room and plopping on the bed, "You can't sulk in here forever you know."

I glared at him, "I'm not _sulking_. I was sleeping."

"Okay well you can't sleep forever." He sighed, "You still pretty pissed about last night?"

"Of course! I can't believe he kicked me out for something Blue did! Like I wasn't even with him at the time!" I scoffed, "If I was he damn sure wouldn't have been messing around with a human like that."

Spinner raised a brow, "Sure about that? You've done some pretty crazy things. Especially at his age."

"I never got us exposed."

"Pretty close." Sighing he looked up to the ceiling, "Dad told me about what happened the year I left. How you and your friends, my old crew," he rolled his eyes but continued, "were feeding off humans and killing them. Some of them anyway. I know you had problems in the past, hell before I moved here I did the same things, but the only thing that matters _now_ is that you don't act like that anymore. It's completely different here than it was in Quebec, Em. It can be better if you guys let it. Just don't go to hard on him. Blue and KC are probably having a hard time adjusting here."

"Right. And I understand that, I do. I guess I should've been there more for the both of them instead of doing my own thing." Getting up I started taking out clothes so I could get ready for the day, "We were always together in Quebec when I wasn't working or in school and that means they were around Lucas and everyone too. So they got use to having a lot of people and now we really don't have anybody. I know they aren't happy with the fact that they have to go to Degrassi High. That's a really big change from their private school."

"It is but it'll be good for them. Teach them compassion towards humans. They'll get use to it here and have as many friends as they did back home." He got off the bed and walked to the door, "Now _your_ job today is to get the house set up for this going away party Paige seems to think I'm hosting."

"I thought she was hosting it at hers and Alex's apartment?" I asked curiously

"Me too." He snickered, "But you living here is all the more reason for her to think I'm hosting it for some reason."

When I started to complain he stopped me with a glare, "Let me rephrase that: _you and Jane_. You two roped me into this mess so _you're_ going to set it up while I'm at work." He smirked before shutting the door, "Have fun!"

Grumbling I started to get ready. After showering I styled my hair in loose waves and put a little make up on. I put on a coral colored boho flowy tank top that had a brown leather belt wrapped around the middle of it with tight ripped boot cut jeans and simple tan sandals. Before I left I put on my gold anchor belly ring. Walking out into the kitchen I smiled at Jane. She was wearing a laced tank top, Jean pants, and black converse.

"I guess Spin told you we're in charge of getting the party ready." She rolled her eyes dramatically, "Usually I wouldn't have a problem with it but apparently Paige has claimed this as her _going away party_." She scoffed as she motioned to a few boxes that were on the floor beside the table, "She literally dropped off the decorations on her way to your parents house. Who buys and tried to plane their own going away party? Only Paige!"

I laughed. That sounds like Paige. She'll probably drop by to make sure we're getting everything ready properly. "So that means we still need food, and booze." I pursed my lips, "I could probably find the _food_ for the party."

At my grin she crossed her arms, "I'm talking _human food_ not humans _as_ food." Laughing she leaned next to me, "So are you going to invite _Seany boy_?"

"I don't think I'd have any fun if I didn't. You never know, you might lighten up to the idea of us together." I batted my eyes at her, "He's pretty convincing."

"You know you can't _actually_ be together at the party. There's going to be too many coven members there _and_ you shouldn't even be together outside of it either." She sighed, "Emma how are you planning on going on with this? Are you going to turn him?"

"No! Of course not! This isn't twilight Jane. I don't want him to be in this life." Shaking my head I groaned, "I don't know what I'm going to do. It's hard enough trying to ignore the bloodlust I have when I'm around him but I can't stop seeing him. He's- I'm-"

"You're in love." She smiled lightly at me, "I understand that part of it. I'm not saying I agree with what you're doing but I understand it if you're in love. _Just be careful_. Okay?"

"Okay." The door knocked and the both of us looked over to see Blue and KC walk through it, "Hey guys. Surprised Snake let you out after last night."

KC laughed, "He had to go down to the school for something. Spike and Paige are talking girl stuff so we just thought we'd come over to see you guys."

I could see that Blue kept sending anxious glances to me. Probably waiting for me to go off on him. If it wasn't for Spin this morning I probably would have but given my past I doubt I have the right to say anything to him. Looking to Jane I smiled slightly and nodded a little.

She looked to KC, "Come on kid, since you're here you're helping set this stupid party up. It is _your_ sister who's the crazy one after all."

"Who has a going away party on Wednesday anyway?" KC asked grabbing the boxes and following her out

She laughed, "It _is_ spring break after all."

When they went into the other room Blue turned to me. He looked pretty torn up. Probably didn't get any sleep. "Emma I'm so sorry. I- I didn't expect Snake to kick you out for this. I was just... I don't even know."

"None of us expected Snake to kick me out. That's done now though. Maybe things will be better now that I _don't_ live with them." I gave him a smile, "Him and I get along better when I don't live under his roof. But seriously Blue, what were you _thinking_? What were you even _doing_?"

"I don't know!" He groaned, "I just met this kid, Drew, and he noticed how desperate Darcy was. We were just having fun with her. We weren't going to hurt her or anything. She was under the glamour-"

"You shouldn't even be messing with _that_. At your age you don't have proper control over it. You two could've caused the poor girl to have some kind of brain damage or something." I narrowed my eyes at his weird look then groaned, "Ugh! I sound like Snake now don't I?"

"Actually you reminded me of dad a little right now. When he would get into one of his lectures." I seen the sadness flash in his eyes before he looked away

"Is that what all this is about? Mom and dad?" I moved closer to him so I could put a hand on his arm, "Blue it's okay to miss them or be sad. Even feeling pissed is okay." He looked at me curiously so I explained, "That's how I was. That's why I was always getting in trouble with Lucas and his friends and why Snake had such a hard time with me. I had so much anger I didn't know how to deal with it. The way I _did_ deal with it obviously wasn't a good way and I really don't want you to go through all of that. None of us do. Even how Spin acted when he was in high school wasn't good. He doesn't want you to go down that road either."

"I just miss them. A lot. KC was too small to remember them but I do." Sighing he pushed his hair out of his face and looked to me, "I miss Quebec too. Everything here is different. We can't even go and visit their graves anymore. KC is out studying or making new friends with humans, Spins working so is Jane, Paige is in school, and even _you_ have somehow made new human friends." I stiffened at his comment, "I'm trying but i guess I'm making the wrong choices."

I pulled him into a big hug, "Hey, listen, we can make a trip out to Quebec to visit mom and dad and all of your friends if you want too. I promise. As for Spin in sure if you told him you wanted to hang out he'd make the time. He is the boss now." Pulling back I looked at him closely, "Like I said before, moving here doesn't mean you KC and I won't hang out all the time. We _will_, okay? Starting today because we need to get all of this set up before Paige comes over and has a fit." Laughing at his expression I nudged him a little as we made our way into the living room with the others, "Hey, you never know, you might end up liking our new human friends. They're pretty cool."

We all ended up setting all the decorations up pretty fast and then going for lunch at the dot. Paige and Alex met up with us there and Spinner took his lunch so he was sitting with us as well. Talking with all of them really seemed to make Blue feel better. I think he just needs some family time and some time to get use to Degrassi. A thought popped into my head causing me to look at Jane and motion for her to follow me to the side.

"What is it?"

"We need to find Mia." I grinned, "Lucas is coming down and I know he wants to see Izzy. We should help him."

"Em…" she said apprehensively giving me a look I knew all too well, "I don't think Mia is going to be too into that idea. Things didn't end so kosher for those two."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay so they aren't the perfect couple anymore but Lucas does have a right to see his kid. Not just talk to her through letters and pictures that you send to him Jane." She was about to argue some more when I sighed heavily, "Jane! He's your brother! That's your niece! Come on! Help me on this one."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. I will. Only because Izzy should be able to know her family."

I raised a brow, "Do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah she sends me pictures of Izzy through the mail. She only lives an hour or so away now." She motioned her head, "Go wait for me in the car I'll tell spin I need to run some errands with you or something."

After ditching the boys we headed off to track down Mia. Jane and I didn't really want to tell Spin what we were doing because he'd probably try and stop us. 'Don't get involved.' and 'It's not your business.' and all that stuff. I can already hear his complaints. But I really do think this would be a good thing for Lucas. He loves both of them, even if he doesn't want to admit his feelings for Mia.

When we finally arrived at Mias I was kind of impressed. She's moved up a bit since we've known each other. She had a nice quaint little white house in the suburbs. White picket fence and everything.

"Must be livin the dream, huh?" Jane commented under her breath, "While Lucas is out doing god knows what."

"Let's not start out with the over protective sister speech." I said as we got out of the car, "I don't want to scare her off right off the bat."

Rolling her eyes she shrugged and knocked on the door, "Fine but the whole 'keeping his kid away' thing she's got going on is bullshit. She'll send me pictures but not him? What kind of logic is that?"

"Let's just give her the benefit of the doubt right now until we know the whole story okay?"

Before she could answer the door opened to a very shocked Mia. She looked beautiful though. Like she hadn't changed a bit since we hung out. Her hair was chocolate brown in curls and she was wearing a very cute lavender tank with jean shorts.

"Emma? Jane? What- what are you two doing here?" she stuttered nervously

"Well, hello to you too Mia." Jane scoffed earning an elbow from me

"I just moved into town and I wanted to see you and Izzy." I smiled, "Maybe catch up."

She cleared her throat, "Um okay… come in." she moved to the side, "Izzy's taking a nap right now but we could still talk."

Her house was beautifully. Pictures lined the wall and her furniture looked like she bought it straight out of a pottery barn magazine. It was really homey inside. Smiling awkwardly she motioned for us to sit on her white couch.

"So… how have you two been?" she cleared her throat again, "Its… been awhile."

I was about to answer when Jane spoke up, "Ever since you took off with Izzy we haven't seen either of you. Lucas hasn't either."

"Jane-"

"I'm just curious Mia. Why won't you let him see her? Why can't I even see her? You'll send pictures and everything but we can't see her in person?"

Mia shook her head avoiding eye contact, "I had to Jane. The things Lucas was doing and getting into with his friends wasn't good for her. I didn't want to raise my kid in that environment." She looked to me with pleading eyes, "You have to get it Emma. Isn't that why you left?"

"I left because Radditch put Snake in charge of this territory. I didn't want to leave my brothers behind." I looked at her softly, "But I understand why you left Mia." Jane stiffened next to me but I continued, "The things Lucas- _we all_ were doing wasn't something Izzy should be around. Now though, things are different."

"Emma..."

"They are Mia. We're not like we use to be. Even Lucas has tamed out a bit and if you let him see Izzy I know he'll be even better."

"Seriously?" She scoffed, "I knew this was why you two came down here. I have my reasons for not wanting Lucas around and I have my reasons for straying from the coven. Whatever those reasons are I don't have to explain myself. Izzys _my_ daughter, under _my_ custody, and I'll do what I see fit."

"Who the hell-"

"Mia." I interrupted Jane quickly, "Seriously I understand where you're coming from but Izzy is also Lucas' daughter. He deserves to see her and to be a part of her life. She deserves to know who her dad is. Mia, she deserves to know that her dad is here and that he loves her."

Lucas is one of my closest friends. We've been through a lot together from tearing shit up to becoming better people so hearing Mia talk like this was royally pissing me off. Be that as it may, as much as I wanted to go off on her, I knew I couldn't say anything because Jane was here with me and I could practically feel her shaking by how angry she was. I had to suck it up and be the wise one here. Somehow Mia is gonna see the light.

"Izzy knows her dad loves her. Jane sends his letters and everything. I give them to her. I'm not that much of a bitch."

"Obviously you are, Mia." Jane challenged, "How do you think Izzy is going to feel when she gets older and starts asking where Lucas is? How are you going to explain that?"

"I'll deal with that when it happens."

"Mia, just hear us out okay? Lucas is coming down in a few days and I know he'd like to see both of you. Just think about it okay?"

Her face was stone cold when we left. Obviously nobody likes when other people, especially those from our past, come back in our lives trying to change things and unleash our demons, but in all honesty this is needed. Lucas and Mia are great for each other and I know that if they get back together he'd change for his little girl. It kills him not being able to see her.

Before I knew where the time had gone it was almost time for the party. Manny ended up coming over so she could get ready for the party with me. She probably wanted to raid my closet against but that was fine too. I ended up wearing a sexy salmon colored lace party dress that had thin straps and a very generous neckline, black pumps, and this time no belly ring. My hair was curled down my back and I had light makeup on. Manny ended up wearing a classic black bustier top, with matching black shorts and pumps with her raven like hair slicked back into a pony tail. It's safe to say we were party ready. I had also filled her in on the whole Mia situation.

"Do you think she's going to listen to you guys?" Manny asked as she applied her makeup

"I think she will." I sighed shaking my head, "I mean if not because it's the right thing then because Jane might end up kicking her ass to Quebec and back."

"If she doesn't then you should just send Lucas down there personally. She can't kick all three of you out. Well I mean she could _try_ but it would be difficult." She raised a brow, "Doesn't your coven have some sort of court system for things like this? Like family court or child care or _Judge Judy_ for crying out loud?"

I laughed, "Not really, no. It's up to the families to mediate between themselves what happens in situations like this. That's why it's so difficult because if Mia really doesn't want Lucas to have any visitation or anything then that's how it's going to be. Izzy's going to stay in her custody until she turns 18. The coven leaders don't like to be dragged into petty things like that unless they absolutely need to. Radditch has these strict guidelines for the leaders of his territories. And if the members of the coven decide to go to human court then they're risking banishment or even imprisonment. There's a lot of politics involved." I shrugged, "Anyway, even if there were certain guidelines and courts they had to go through for childcare I highly doubt Lucas would want to jump through those hoops. He's not the most liked vampire in our coven."

She laughed, "You guys must've really tore stuff up back then huh?"

"You have no idea." I giggled, "There was never a boring day. We always got into something."

"Well now you can have those times with us." She laughed again, "I'll try and live up to the expectations."

I waved her off, "Don't sweat it. Those were the dark times; when I hated humans. I'm not like that anymore. Things have changed."

She scoffed playfully, "Yeah dramatically changed huh? You went from hating humans to dating one of us. Speaking of," she smiled, "Is he coming tonight?"

"Obviously." I smiled, "It's not like we can do anything out in the open but I can still work it out somehow."

"Have you decided if you're going to tell him?"

I frowned, "I really don't want too."

"Why not?" she sighed softly, "Obviously this is a huge part of your life. Something like that can't be hidden forever. He's got to know you're holding something back from him. I mean I know you guys have only been going out for a few days but still."

"He knows I'm not telling him everything." I shook my head, "I just- I know if I come clean and tell him he's going to be in so much danger. This could get him killed. Humans aren't supposed to know about us. You guys could get killed or turned or god knows what. Radditch is crazy strict with things like that. He's a no nonsense kind of guy. Like I said: there's so much politics in dealing with anything that involves members of the coven."

"I get it though. It could expose you and then who knows what could happen."

I nodded, "Exactly. Not to mention the fact that I'm really not supposed to be in a relationship with one of you. That's even worse. That's the type of thing that could get him killed along with my whole family." I shook my head, "Add the fact that Radditch is just _itching_ for a reason to banish my brothers. If something like this got out I know he wouldn't hesitate."

"Shit so it really is forbidden love." She grinned

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes, "Ill figure out what I'm going to do. Who knows? Maybe this is just a fling?"

She grinned rolling her eyes, "Not likely. I've seen Sean when he's been in a fling. This is something different."

"Ugh." I glared at her, "You're not making this easier, Manny."

She put her hands up, "I'm just trying to let you know all the facts, Em. This might be a good relationship for the both of you. He's happier than I've seen him in a while, you're happy, everything else will fall into place at the right time."

Nodding I took a deep breath and smiled, "Come on. I think the party's starting."

The party was in full motion by eight o'clock. There were more humans here than I expected to see too. Snake and Spike brought little Jack, who was having a ball with Joey and Caitlin's baby girl Angie. And of course since Joey and Caitlin were here that meant Craig was. He also brought one of the girls from another territory. Her name is Fiona Coyne; her family has been put in charge of Radditch's territory in Vancouver. That family is probably the closest thing to royalty in the vampire world not including Radditch himself. I mean _loaded_. They aren't the nicest teens either. Well her brother Declan is but not Fiona- _or her parents_. Paige and Alex had invited some university friends over for the party; human and Vampire alike. Spinners human friends from town; Zig, Aaron were here along with Blues friend Drew.

After getting Manny and I a drink I was trying to see if I could spot Sean. He said he would come but I couldn't smell or see him anywhere. Manny nudged me, "Jays bringing him. Stop freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out." I countered but at her gaze I shrugged, "Okay fine. Maybe I am. I haven't talked to him today though."

"He's coming for sure don't worry." She grinned but that grin soon turned into a scowl, "Anyway though, who's that girl that walked in with Craig? I mean does she know he's a pig from hell?"

"Her name is Fiona Coyne. The Coyne family watches over Raddich's territory in Vancouver. They're pretty wealthy and spoiled."

"Oh. So is she like you guys; human friendly? Or I guess since she's with him she's anti human, huh?"

"Something like that." I crossed my arms, "The Coyne's are basically the closest friends of Raddich so they get paid a lot more for everything they do. Which means they have basically the same views as Raddich_; indifference to humans_. Strictly food and nothing else but only in the designated hunting grounds assigned. Craig's parents are a lot like Snake and Spike. They respect humans, their way of living, and only feed when necessary but obviously you know Craig isn't like that. He's a loose cannon. I don't know why he's with Fiona."

"Either way whoever hangs around with that freak isn't good in my book." She took a deep breath, "I mean I still can't push those memories out of my head."

"I'm sorry, Manny. Craig really is an idiot." I mustered up a smile for her, "But your friends with me now and I know a lot of people who would gladly punch Craig down. I promise he won't even get the chance with you."

"Thanks, Em." She grinned at the door, "Oh and you'll be glad to know your man is here." She motioned towards the door where Jay and Sean were. Instantly the bloodlust hit me but I was able to contain it for now. I fed a few hours ago so it should last.

Coming beside me Sean smiled widely but before he could say anything Blue ran up to me almost frantically, "Em!" once he noticed the guys and Manny he calmed down a little clearing his throat, ""Um, I- I need to talk to you. Like _right now_."

Grabbing onto my arm tightly he dragged me to a corner frantically, "Jeeze Blue, what is going on? Are you okay?"

"No, not really. Look who's here." He abruptly turned me to my right where Darcy and Ellie were standing and drinking beers with Drew and Aaron.

"Relax, Blue. She lives here. You're going to have to see her weather you like it or not. Its not like she remembers anything. Snake took care of that."

"Emma, I get that but I'm not the problem here. Drew is." he scoffed folding his arms scowling at the group, "What we did didn't even faze him. Like, he's trying to convince the girls to come out with us again. He doesn't care- _at all_."

"You do, obviously and you can't force him to have a conscience. You know right from wrong and you know what will happen once Radditch finds out." I huffed, "Just-"

"It just pisses me off. I got in so much trouble for it and he just walks away like nothing? _Unbelievable_." He raised a brow, "Spinner must've filled Aaron in though because he's been on Drew like a hawk. Either that or he's cockblocking because he wants Darcy."

Aaron is one of Spinners best friends so it probably makes sense that he told him what's been going on. They've been friends since Spinner moved here so I'm sure he's told him about the coven.

"You can either stop being friends with him or not, but you can't control what he does." Looking over at them I smirked, "It doesn't look like he's getting anywhere with her anyway."

Darcy was in full rejection mode, along with Ellie. Even from here I could tell Drew was laying on his "Charm" very thick but they weren't biting. The only way he'd be able to get either of them is with the Glamor and there are way too many witnesses here for that.

I nudged him, "Just go and find KC. Ignore him because if you pull anything like that shit last night again you won't just have Snake to worry about. Trust me."

He laughed nervously and backed up, "Alright, alright. Trust me I won't. I'll see you later…"

Shaking my head I rolled my eyes at the kid. I swear I'm going to have to keep my eye on that kid 24/7. After an hour or so I found myself making my way to the back of Spins house, where the kitchen is, to get away from all the clutter. Usually I love parties but not with so many coven members _and_ humans around. Add the fact that I can't even be with one person that I actually want to be with it kind of blows. But hey- by the looks of it Paige is having a blast so who am I to complain?

The kitchen didn't have anyone in it _thank god_. Everyone was either outside or hanging out in the living room so it was pretty secluded in here. My stomach jumped when I felt a hand slide up my arm and a familiar smell filled my nostrils. _Sean_. Turning I was met with those gorgeous eyes of his. He was in a tight long sleeved grey shirt, jeans and a red beanie; _absolutely gorgeous_.

"Shit, Emma." He sighed longingly, "You look amazing." He stepped in front of me so he could put each of his arms beside me locking me in, "I was worried when I didn't hear from you last night. Everything ok with your family?"

Groaning I rolled my eyes, "Actually not really. Snake caught my brother messing around with a girl and flipped. Somehow he blamed me and I got kicked out."

"What? That's ridiculous." He scoffed, "Sounds like he was just looking for an excuse to cut you lose. You know if you need someplace to stay I'm here."

I raised my brow, "Are you trying to ask me to move in? We've known each other less than a week."

"Not _move in_. All I'm saying is that you have a place to just crash until you find somewhere more permanent. I've been there. Don't freak out." He smiled cutely, "I'm not a crazy stalker guy I swear."

"That's sweet but I moved in with Spin and Jane. Maybe this way things with my family will get less rockier." He nodded and tried leaning in for a kiss my I moved my head back, "You know if Spinner catches this he'd probably try to kill you. _And_ that goes double for my stepdad."

"So this is going to be a _sneaking around_ kind of thing, huh?" He asked curiously playing with the ends of my hair

"Sean… there's still so much you don't know about me and my family. Things that I can't say, and if my family catches us together then it's going to end very _very_ bad." I took a deep breath, "I really like you but it just has to be like this for a while. I'm sorry." I looked away from him sadly, "I understand if you-"

"Emma, _stop_. I told you already I'm not going anywhere. I don't like it but if this is what you're comfortable with then I'll deal." He shrugged, "Something about you is different than anyone ive ever met. I'm not giving up that easily. We'll take it slow and see how it goes, but that's as good as I can do."

"Whatever _slow_ is from here." I smirked and sighed dramatically, "Guess that means we can't have any more _fun_ if you know what I mean."

"Oh, _really_?" He leaned in closer causing chills to rise on my arms and my heart to start pumping dramatically, "I think I could change your mind. Scratch that- I _know_ I could."

I could feel the heat radiating throughout my entire body at his words. His words, his body language, _everything_, was making me want to jump his bones right then and there. The bloodlust was almost insatiable as well. My fangs were itching to drop. _Pull yourself together, Emma. You cant do this here_. Shaking myself off I managed to squirm away from him.

"Nice try but I win." He was about to snicker something else but KC and Blue decided to come into the kitchen at that time, "Oh- hey guys." I cleared my throat

"Em, Spinner wants us to come with him-" Blue stopped then eyed us curiously as he leaned across the doorframe

KC cleared his throat, "Oh. We didn't know you were already busy though…"

"We were just talking about classes after Spring Break." Sean smiled taking a sip of his beer, "Thinking of going back to take a few business classes for the shop. She's all yours." Smiling he winked at me, "Talk to you later, Em." Then he walked out back with the rest of the guests.

"What was that all about?" Blue questioned with a smirk, "Were you guys-"

"No. We weren't _anything_." I scowled at him, "What did Spin want?"

"He wants us to go hunting with him right now." KC explained still looking at me a bit curiously, "The party's pretty packed so no one should notice us gone. Unless you've already-"

"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Sighing I lead them out before KC could finish his statement

About an hour later Spinner, Jane, KC, Blue and I decided to go out near the Dot. That's probably the best spot to score quick food since everyone hangs out there anyway.

"I don't know how comfortable I am hunting around my own restaurant." Spinner commented smirking

I rolled my eyes, "It's the easiest option for fast food out here." I smiled as I spotted a familiar face, "Hey how would you feel if I picked Aaron?"

"Aaron?" he raised a brow, "Why?"

"He's nice and he's right there. You take the boys and I'll take him." I smiled at his glare and went inside the restaurant

Aaron was actually one of Spinners cuter human friends. Granted, really the only two human friends Spinner had were Aaron and Zig but hey Aarons the better choice. He's older and stronger which means tastier.

Going inside I leaned across the table so we made eye contact, "Hey, Aaron."

"Oh." He cleared his throat, "H- hi, Emma. How are you?"

"I'm doing _great_, Aaron." I smiled making his breath catch, telling me the glamor was working, "You know what would make just so happy Aaron?"

"What?" he answered quickly, "I- I can do it for you."

"I know you can." I cocked my head, "Maybe we can go outback? Just for a minute, so we can have some alone time?"

"Yes! Of course!" Grabbing my hand he pulled me across the Dot and into the alley way, "Um okay. Alone time it is." He smiled down at me shyly, "So… what now?"

"Bend down like you're going to kiss me, silly." I cocked my head again waiting for him

Once he leaned down I pulled him close and sunk my fangs into his neck. It felt so good to feed especially since Sean's blood was driving me halfway to crazy town! The wet feel in my mouth was almost to die for. I need to start feeding more when I'm around him so I can control myself better. When I was finished I leaned back and made sure he was good on his feet.

Wiping the blood from my mouth I then wiped it from his neck and smiled, "How do you feel?"

"Woozy." He put a hand to his head, "What happened?"

"Look at me." When he did I continued, "You had too much to drink tonight so you're not feeling well. Tomorrow you might wake up with a killer hangover but that's normal. Go home and get some rest, okay?"

Nodding he started to wobble back inside the Dot. Before I could follow I seen shuffling from the opening of the alley, "Emma? What the hell is going on?"

_Sean_. Oh god. Oh _god_ how am I going to explain this?! _Maybe he didn't see anything_. It'll be okay. Im overreacting. I can talk my way out of this.

"Sean!" I gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Did you- did you just fucking _bite_ him?" _Shit_. Shit shit shit shit! He looked utterly terrified. Like I was some sort of monster. Which I am but the fact that he's the one looking at me like this breaks my heart.

"Sean, listen, there's an explanation for this-"

"No there's not. You're either some sort of masochistic bondage freak or, or- I can't believe I'm saying this…" he scoffed running a hand through his log hair, "Vampires do what you just did. Vampires don't exist."

"Sean just listen to me, okay?" I took a step toward him but he backed up, "I- Im a vampire- yes, but I don't kill people-"

"Emma! Do you hear yourself?! You- you just fucking bit one of my friends! Youre trying to tell me that you're a fictional monster!" he scoffed again as realization crossed his face, "Is this why you flipped on me about being dangerous? This is why you wanted us to date in secret?"

I couldn't bring myself to talk, or try to explain myself. I simply nodded. My whole body was going numb as he yelled. This ending was inevitable.

"I can't deal with this right now." He backed up shaking his head, "I'm going crazy, this is crazy." He gave me one last look before turning and walking out of sight.

I still couldn't bring myself to follow him or go after him. Its like my heart shattered. Before I knew it my brothers stepped out into the alley.

"So you two were actually…" Blue started softly

"Dating." Blue finished putting a hand gingerly on my arm, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it's illegal." Spinner stepped in front of me, "What are you thinking-"

"Spin, do you think you can save the big brother speech for when she looks less like she's gonna pass out?" KC asked irritated

"I'm sure she knew what she was doing but right now doesn't seem to be the time to lecture her." Blue agreed glaring at him

"Fine." Spinner sighed shaking his head, "Let's go home. We'll talk about it later."


	7. You Came Back

**A/N: **YES I know I've been MIA for a crap ton of time but I'm back now and I'm gonna try and update as much as i can! I'm also posting some new stuff so check that out and i am committing to updating this and some other stories at least once a week. Thank you SO SO much for all the great reviews and ideas! I'm loving it so keep it coming! Thanks for your support and i hope you enjoy this next chapter! Love you guys!

XoXo-

_MariesFictionFix_

**Chapter Seven: ****You Came Back**

_Emma's POV_:

The night was rough for me. I could barely get any sleep. Sean's face after he seen what I was doing with Aaron was burned into my brain. The betrayal, the confusion, _everything_. It's not like I didn't expect something like this to happen one day because I did. An ending like this is inevitable but a part of me thought that if I could talk to him it maybe would have ended differently.

Tearing myself out of my bed I put my hair up in a bun, threw on a thin striped long sleeve with black skinny jeans and sandals, and made my way downstairs.

Coming into the kitchen I locked eyes with Spinner, "Save it." I put my hand up taking a seat next to the boys, "I know what you're going to say."

He smirked, "Do you?"

I glared, "Don't I?"

"Look, you're old enough to make your own decisions." He shrugged, "The only thing I can do is give you advice and hope you take it."

I glared harder, "So what? You aren't going to tell me how wrong all of this is? And how badly I screwed up? Or how I could've exposed us?"

"Sounds like you know enough." He gave me a sad smile, "Plus, I got an earful from these two-last night." He motioned to my brothers, "They explained a lot and gave me a little insight into this."

Looking over Blue and KC both gave me a smile which I returned. Blue cleared his throat awkwardly, "On a better note, Paige leaves today."

"Blue!" Spinner halfheartedly scolded

"What?" he rolled his eyes, "_The girl planned her own goodbye party_."

"Just relax, bro." he chuckled, "She only comes around every so often."

"Yeah, now we just gotta wait till the next special occasion." Jane added walking in, "She's outside with Alex ready for goodbyes."

Spinner gave the three of us a look signaling to get up and go outside. When we were all out there Paige squealed sadly latching onto Spinner first.

"I'm going to miss you guys." She moved onto me, "But now that you all live closer I'm confident we'll see each other soon."

I hugged her back, "Of course, Paige. You can't leave us with Snake and Spike forever."

She chuckled and stood back to look at me, "Spin filled me in on some things Em." I bristled, "Don't worry! I'm not going to lecture you! As the first one of the group to give mom and dad a heart attack with my dating life I understand. I just want you to be careful. Things like this can get messy."

"You won't have to worry." I looked down seeing Sean's betrayed face flash through my memory, "I'm positive Sean's out of my life."

She gave me another tight hug whispering lowly, "Don't give up on him so easily." Pulling back, she winked at my shocked expression then ran back to her car waving goodbye.

Looking back at my brothers I cleared my throat, "I'll be hibernating if anyone needs me."

Blue and KC grabbed ahold of me, "No, no, no." Blue shook his head, "We aren't letting you mope all day."

"Guys seriously-"

"They're right." Spinner bucked his head, "Just come down to the Dot with us and hang out for a bit."

Groaning I hung my head, "Fine. Whatever."

Once we were there Spinner had to start working but Blue and KC were doing everything they could think of to distract me. I wasn't paying attention though which is probably why they stopped. Not that I didn't appreciate it or anything I just wasn't in the mood to socialize. I couldn't stop thinking about Sean and how bad I royally screwed this up.

"Em? Emma?" I snapped out of it to see Manny waving a hand in my face, she frowned, "I've been sitting here for like ten minutes trying to get your attention."

I shook myself, "I'm sorry. I'm just distracted."

She nodded, "Sean came over last night…" my head whipped up, "He told Jay and I what happened."

Tears sprung to my eyes, "I'm such a horrible person! I- I should've never started up with Sean. I knew this was going to happen…"

She pulled me into a hug, "Emma calm down. We could talk some sense into him. All of this is new. He just needs some time."

"Some time?" I sniffed, "So he's not running for the hills?"

"As far as I can tell he's not. I mean I can't speak for him but he didn't seem like he wanted to drop things with you. More like he just couldn't wrap his head around the whole '_Vampires exist_' thing. Which is understandable. When it happened to me I completely flipped."

I laughed, "Right. Of course."

She nudged me, "Just cheer up and relax a little. Things will work out the way they're supposed to."

I wiped my face, "Sure. Maybe they will. I can only hope. Right? There's not much else I can do." Shaking my head, I looked at her sadly, "I've seriously never felt this strongly about anyone. He's so different from anyone I've met. It's weird..."

"You know what's weird?" She smiled slightly, "He said the same thing. Sean's not the type to have relationships. You're the first girl he's fallen for. Maybe you should just go talk to him?"

"Manny, that's probably the last thing' he wants right now. What if he thinks I'm there to like kill him or something?" I shook my head, "I wish I knew what the right thing to do was. I've never had to deal with this before."

"I have something that might make you feel better." Nudging me a little she placed a small black box in front of me, "Jay said Sean picked it up the other day when the guys went to go pick up some parts. Sean left it on the counter last night."

Looking at her apprehensively I opened it and gasped. It was a shimmery filigree rose belly button ring with short dangling chains.

My eyes snapped up to Manny, "It's… beautiful." closing the box back up I slid it back over to her, "I can't keep it Manny."

"What?" she squeaked, "Why not?"

"Because he didn't give it to me. You did. Maybe he doesn't want me to have it anymore."

"Emma don't be ridiculous." She grabbed it and put it into my purse, "He bought it _for you_. He left it at my place for a reason. He wants you to have it. Trust me this will work out, okay?" She smiled sadly, "Let's do something to take your mind off this coocoo bananas stuff! Like shopping or going out or something fun and spontaneous! Or shopping!"

"Manny… I don't think-"

she grabbed my hand grinning, "Nope. We're going and you're going to have fun. _That's that_." grinning she tugged at me, "Shopping makes _every _girl feel better. Trust me."

After letting the boys know we were leaving, and kidnapping Jane because we all know how much she _loves _to shop, we took off to go shopping.

We ended up in this cute little vintage shop in town. We have the big house party Friday night and then Radditch's little dinner party Saturday that we needed clothes for. Jane sighed as she pulled out a long cotton mint dress with polka dots covering it.

I smirked, "That's actually super cute. Try it on."

"_Please_." she scowled, "Doesn't this place have anything… I don't know… _Black_?"

"Not really. This is a vintage shop so what you see is what you get." I smirked as Manny giggled from the other side of her, "Lots of pastel colors."

"Just try something new Jane!" Manny sifted through a rack, "Something that says 'Innocent but sexy'. I bet Spin would go nuts!"

She scowled deeper, "Really Manny? If I showed up in this Spinner would think I was possessed or something."

Laughing I shook my head at the two.

"Emma?"

Turning to the sound of Mia's voice I smiled, "Mia? Hey!"

She smiled shyly at us as her daughter peaked around the back of her, "Hi Jane." Jane nodded as Mia turned to Manny, "Oh I'm Mia Jones. This is Izzy."

"Manny Santos." they shook hands

"We didn't know you were in town." Jane mused

"I wasn't planning on it but I got Radditch's summons to the dinner this weekend." She rolled her eyes, "I had to find something to wear. I don't have anything… fancy enough in my closet."

Jane scowled at the dress in her hand, "Tell me about it... I vote we go somewhere else."

"We're actually shopping for Spins party Friday night as well." I smiled, "Come Mia! It'll be fun. We can all catch up."

She looked a bit caught off guard by my request and nervously shot a look down at her daughter, "Um Emma-"

"I'm not saying you should go because of _'You Know Who'_ I'm saying you should go so you can have some fun. You deserve it." I corrected before bending down to Izzy's level, "And then on Saturday we can get Izzy all dressed up and pretty. I think I even have some jewelry you could wear."

Her eyes lit up as she grinned widely, "Really?"

"Really." I answered laughing

"I'll see if I can make it." She smiled, "It was nice seeing you guys."

"Hey we're probably gonna end up at the gown shop in a few hours if you wanna meet us." Manny smiled

Mia nodded politely, "Okay. I'll see you later." Taking Izzy's hand, she walked out

"All you gotta do is mention Lucas and she runs." Jane mumbled

"Their relationship was rocky at the least."

"Yeah..." She looked at me curiously, "Friday's going to be one interesting night."

"Why do you say that?" I sifted through dresses

"Mia, Lucas. You, Sean And Damian. Very interesting."

I stiffened, "There's no me and Sean, Jane." I narrowed my eyes at her, "And there's _certainly _no me and Damian."

"We'll see." She smirked but it turned to a scowl seconds later when Manny held up a bright pink ruffled dress, "We're leaving."

We did end up picking out a few dresses at different boutiques, _much to Jane's despair_. She's not the dressy type but any time Radditch has any type of function he expects you to go all out. Doing so is better than getting shunned the entire night. Mia and Izzy even joined us which was nice. It was a nice little distraction from my mini crisis. So, Manny was right about that part. Currently I had no distraction. I already went feeding, Jane and Spinner were both at the dot and Snake had the boys locked up for curfew. I was just sitting on my bed trying to work on Manny's dress but I couldn't manage to concentrate. It's crazy to think that someone, _a human no less_, that I've known for such a short amount of time has me feeling like this.

"Seriously thinking about this shit is making me psychotic." I mumbled grabbing my phone and dialing a familiar number

"Nelson." I heard Lucas, "How's it going?"

I sighed, "Not good._ I fucked up_. Like _big time_ fucked up."

"_You_ fucked up?" he laughed, "I find that hard to believe. What happened?"

"When I tell you this I want _no _judgement, okay?"

"You know me Nelson. I'm the No Judgement god over here."

"I'm serious Lucas. No judgement. No jokes, okay?"

"Shit. This must be big. What'd you do?"

"I think I'm falling in love with someone…"

"_That's_ your big problem? We've all been there, Blondie." he laughed, "Emma I thought-"

"That someone is a _human_." I rushed in before he could finish

He didn't say anything he just cleared his throat. Aside from Manny, Lucas is one of my closest friends. I probably should've told him sooner but it's not something you barrade vampires with. Especially Lucas. '_Oh hey Lucas, remember how we use to hunt humans? Well I don't do that anymore because I'm banging one of them._' Yeah. Smooth.

"Lucas." I broke the silence, "Can you _not _stay quiet please?"

he cleared his throat again, "Wow… I… wasn't expecting that. Maybe something along the lines of '_I staked Radditch_' but not that."

"Yeah." I groaned, "You're telling me."

"How'd it happen?"

"I don't know… it just kind of _happened_. There was some powerful pull with him. I can't explain it. All I know is that everything is so different with him. We hooked up and then after that we kept seeing each other. It felt so good, so normal, but of course you know me. I always find a way to screw good things up."

"Emma, what does that mean? You don't screw anything up." he scoffed, "Shit, you've got your issues but who doesn't?"

"It's true though!" I huffed, "I mean look at my brothers. They're getting into trouble because of me. Because of how I act and now Sean. I know it's crazy and we barely met but I _swear _there's something different with him. And now I fucked it up."

"Fight for him." he said simply catching me off guard

"What?"

"Don't let it end like this. Fight for him. I had that with Mia and I royally fucked things up with her. If I had the chance to go back in time and change things I would but I can't. You don't know how much that kills me inside, Emma. Don't let that happen to you. Weather he's a human or not."

"Totally wasn't expecting that answer." I laughed

"What can I say? I'm a fuckin romantic when I wanna be."

I was about to retort something back to him when the doorbell rang, "I'll call you back. Someone's here."

"Keep me posted, Nelson."

_**Radditch POV**_

Radditch, in his forty-seven-thousand-dollar suit, sat in his extravagant library contemplating the meeting he just had with the leader of the council. The council thinks it's time for the Nelsons to start training to take over _his _territory. As if Radditch was doing such a horrible job a couple of ungrateful fang-happy tawdry idiots could step in and do better. He did _not _work this hard and do this much to have it all ripped away because the council thought Miss Nelson was ready to take her rightful privileged place. After all, it was Radditch who killed her father for his power, not some group of moronic trigger happy humans. As is some group of humans could kill the all-powerful Shane Nelson. No, he's too powerful for that but he wasn't too powerful for Radditch to take on. And when his wife Gabriella found out about this? There'd be more hell to pay. Everything wasn't going to slip out of their grasp quite that easily.

"You summoned me father?" Peter asked peeking through the door

He motioned for Peter to come in, "Shut the door behind you, boy." Once he did as he was told Radditch got up, "It appears we have a problem on the home front."

"A problem?"

"The council is breathing down my neck about our place in leadership." he narrowed his eyes dangerously at Peter, "We must act quickly. I'll be damned if I let my reign fall."

Peter swallowed hard, "What do we do?"

"Not we, son. _You_."

"Me?" he squeaked before clearing his throat, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're going to marry Emma Nelson. Keep her in our family, with our last name, so I can keep the power. That should appease the council at least until they decide that I'm too old for the title. One step at a time though." he nodded at his son's pale face, "Is there a problem? Emma's a fine girl. You'd be lucky to be able to nail anyone remotely like her."

And indeed, that was true. She looked just like her mother Natalie; long blonde hair, deep brown eyes, curvy full body. Radditch could almost smell Natalie as if she was standing beside him. She could've stood beside him, they could've ruled together, instead of him being stuck with that wretched Gabriella and her bastard children. If only Natalie could've stepped aside and let him kill her husband and those three rats of kids. But no, she was too weak for that. Too weak for him.

"It's not that. It's just… I doubt she'll say yes." He crossed his arms bitterly, "I'm not exactly her type."

Radditch laughed at his son's pathetic statement, "When your someone from our standing you don't wait for others approval. You take what you want."

"And... _How _do we do that?"

"_Blackmail and manipulation_." He smiled evilly

_**Emma's POV**_

Hanging up I walked into the den to open the door. Standing there was the one and only Sean Cameron, looking just as horrible as I felt. My breath hitched in surprise when he grabbed me and pulled me into a passionate kiss full of want and need. Pressing me up against the newly closed doors his hands trailed up my shirt leaving hot trails. He squeezed my hips possessively before grabbing my thighs and lifting me up so I was straddling him.

Splitting from him so we could breathe I looked down at him, "Sean…"

"Don't. I don't care. I may not completely get this but I'll tell you what I do know." He smiled gorgeously at me, "You're mine."

"All yours." I repeated before he kissed me passionately again

My hands raked up his chest tearing his shirt off. Sean's hands went up my shirt possessively again as he trailed kisses down my neck.

"Where's your bedroom?" He growled

"Upstairs." I gasped out

Once we were upstairs he put me down as we were still kissing. Smirking up at him I pushed him down on the bed so I could strip my clothes off. Climbing on top of him I could feel how hard he was through his jeans. I yelped playfully when he moved so he was on top trying to kiss every inch of me. taking off his pants he gently slid inside me making me gasp in pleasure. My hands tangled in his hair as he licked and sucked my nipples and fucked me slow and steady. His hands gripped my waist tightly as he crashed me down onto him gaining speed. This time wasn't like the others. It was slower more paced. Like he was making love instead of fucking.

I tightened my legs around him when he stopped just as my orgasm was building, "What's wrong?" I gasped

He looked at me intently, "Bit me."

"What?" I stiffened looking up at him like he'd gone insane, "No-" I tried to get off him but he wasn't letting me budge

To him this was a perfectly sane and perfectly serious thing to ask, "I want you too." He started his hips up again making me gasp in pleasure

The smell of him was even more intoxicating now that he said that. My orgasm was building fast and hard now and fangs dropped. Quickly I moved so I was on top but leaning into his neck, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." he gasped out

Both of our bodies rocked in pleasure as soon as I bit down. His blood filled my mouth with a hot delicious taste. It was intoxicating; just as good- even better, than the smell. The venom in my bite was just as intoxicating for him as his blood was to me. It was almost like a drug and we were both riding the high as far as it would go. We came hard and together this time, gasping for air. I licked the wound clean and it healed right after. He collapsed next to me, drenched in sweat, and a happy smile on his lips.

"Shit." he gasped

"Right." I tried to steady my breathing

"Is it always like that?"

I looked at him happily, "I've never. Done this before. There's a first for everything I guess."

He moved me so I snuggled to his chest, "Did Manny give you the gift?"

"She did." I smiled up at him, "It's beautiful… I didn't think you wanted me to keep it. I sure as hell wasn't expecting you over."

He smirked, "I wasn't about to give up that easily." he scoffed, "As insane as all of this is."

I propped myself up on one elbow, "Well believe it. Any questions? You look like you're dying to ask some. I'm all ears."

He looked at me curiously for a second before nodding, "Have you ever killed anyone before?"

My gaze left him and I awkwardly cleared my throat. All my family, and pretty much the whole damn coven, knew about my past. That didn't mean I wanted Sean to know. He's the last person I wanted to look at me differently.

"I take your silence as a yes?"

Nodding I looked back up at him, "I wasn't in the best place back then. After my parents were killed I blamed every human I encountered."

"How'd they die?"

"Hunters broke into our house while we were sleeping and killed them. Afterwards they tried to burn us by setting the house on fire but I managed to get my brothers out safely. The coven leaders decided to have us stay with Snake. Their version of social services I guess." I shrugged, "After that I went through a hateful phase."

He nodded taking my hand in his, "Understandable. Not ideal but I get it. Do you still do it?"

"No, there's dozens of ways to feed without killing. I pretty much use my glamour to feed but if I didn't want to do that the coven has places where we can buy bagged blood from donors."

"Donors? Like you take blood from blood banks?"

"Kind of. All covens have blood banks where willing donors can come in and give blood. If they ever run low on donors though they can always glamour humans into giving donations."

"Wait... Glamour?" He rose a brow, "Is that like magic or something?"

I laughed, "More like a version of mind control. It allows us to wipe or change people's memory after we feed."

"Have you done that to me?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't, Sean."

Looking a little freaked out he took a breath, "Wow okay. Well- alright." He looked at me intently, "This is crazy I know but I'm glad I know now. At least it's all on the table now."

"I know it's a lot to take in. You aren't even supposed to know Sean." I looked at him sadly, "I didn't want to tell you because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Emma I can take care of myself." He leaned over and kissed me softly, "Don't worry about me, okay?"

"I guess." When he kissed me again j smiled

"Okay so how old are you really? Am I dating a cougar?"

Raising a brow at him I rolled my eyes, "Don't be silly!"

"What?" He laughed, "So you weren't changed in like 1815 or something?"

"No!" I chuckled, "It works both ways. My family is born into it. Our bloodline goes way back as one of the oldest families in this coven. Jane, on the other hand, is a made vampire."

Sighing he pulled me close, "Jesus. Let's stop talking about it. I'm getting a migraine."

The next morning Sean had to go to work so I got up to walk him out. Smiling down at me he pecked me on the lips, "I'm glad I came over."

"Me too." I smirked at him, "Keep doing that."

"You can come over tonight if you want to." He leaned on the doorframe, "Jays not going to be there so we'll have some alone time."

"I'll be there. See you after work." With a final kiss goodbye, he left

Shutting the door, I sighed in content. I'm so happy things worked out. Obviously, I still have the coven and my family to watch out for but at least I have Sean back.

"Was that Sean that just left?" I jumped at the sound of Spinners voice; turning I seen him standing there with his arms crossed

"Spinner! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I huffed past him to the kitchen where Jane was idly flipping through a magazine pretending to ignore us

"Don't ignore the question. Why was he here?"

"Why do you think Spin?" I looked at him annoyed

"So you're continuing with this affair? He's human!"

"I know that!"

"Emma you're an adult so I can't tell you how to live your life, but I can tell you that you need to be careful. Radditch is looking for any reason to banish or kill you guys. Your brothers-"

"Don't care who she sees or what Radditch has to say about it." Blue finished, walking into the kitchen with KC following

"Spinner if he was going to find out he would've by now." KC added, "Emma can see whoever she wants. Don't bring us into that."

"Yeah, plus I like Sean." Blue added smiling at me, "Seriously, he's cool. We should all hang out sometime." His eyes got wide, "You think he could teach me mechanics? It's one of my electives and I'm screwed. I don't know anything."

"Maybe." I smiled at them, "I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Fine. Whatever you guys say." Spinner rolled his eyes at Jane

KC huffed at Blue, "Why would you take mechanics if you know nothing about it?"

"Duh. To impress girls." He answered matter-of-factly, "Why else?"

"Idiot." KC rolled his eyes

Spinner laughed shaking his head at the two, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you three about something."

"What's that?" I asked curiously

"I'm shorthanded at The Dot and thought you three could use the money-"

"Yes!" I yelled, "Yes! We will take it!"

"We will?" Blue asked

"Yes we will. Or do you want to be mooching off Snake and Spike forever?"

"Point taken."


End file.
